Children of Destiny
by Toon Friend
Summary: Years have passed since the Overlord's defeat & the heroes of Ninjago have settled down. But when evil arises, seeking vengeance, a new generation of heroes must take the helm and save their world in its time of need.
1. Destinies Intertwined

**Children of Destiny**

**I'M BAAAACK!**

**I hope you all had a great start to the New Year! Anyway, I'm FINALLY starting the sequel of my magnum opus, Chosen by Destiny! As usual, I'll get the disclaimer over with. I don't own Ninjago. Lego does. Now let's finally get the sequel started! XD**

* * *

><p>Prologue Part 1: Destinies Intertwined<p>

The seasons have changed countless times as did the full moon shine in the sky but memories will never go away that easily.

Years have gone by but the ninjas' vivid memories of their adventures never vanished.

_He_ stared at the picture that was taken shortly after the defeat of the Overlord. The ninjas and kunoichi were all gathered in a group. Even the redeemed Garmadon and Dareth joined in for the group photo. _He_ smiled seeing the ninja and kunoichi's personalities shine in the old photo. Jay was sprawled on his side, being the showoff he was and Kai's smirk had a slightly egotistical air and Zane was as awkward as ever with his eyes closed when the picture was taken. Heather still smiled anyway, loving her ex-robot boyfriend for who he was and Luna wrapped her arms around Cole's muscular frame as he held Dareth on his shoulders. Even Garmadon has a sincere smile with Haruka at his side.

It's been several years since they embarked on their epic quest to save Ninjago. It's impossible to forget something as poignant as that.

Emerald green eyes fogged over as the memories played out like an old movie in his head…

"Lloyd…" A feminine voice called out to him.

"Iris?" Lloyd turned and saw his lover looking as beautiful as ever.

The kunoichi of time and space continued to age well like a fine wine. Her body was hidden by the thick layered pink kimono she now donned. Her brownish gold hair still fell in delicate curls and her deep violet eyes still stared deep into his soul.

Iris also had to admit Lloyd didn't look half as bad himself. He also continued to age well as his figure filled out even more and his pure green eyes had a look of wisdom in them echoing those of his uncle and father's.

Iris walked up to the hero of Ninjago and joined his side, staring at the memories before them. Even she felt old memories coming back just by looking at the pictures.

"What have you been up to?"

"I was just reliving some old memories…"

"You know we can visit them anytime."

"I know but they've all moved on."

"I know."

All the ninjas and kunoichi were now married and settled down as did Lloyd and Iris. The couple still had vivid memories of their wedding that took place in the very beginning of summer. Lloyd never forgot how his heart skipped a beat when he saw Iris in her wedding dress adorned with bright flowers but still kept her heart necklace. The kunoichi of time continued to wear it even to this day but the little piece of jewelry was part of who she was and Lloyd loved her for it. His gaze moved towards their wedding photo as he relived those joyful moments in his head.

Back then, Lloyd would've gagged at the idea of getting married but now, here he was with his wife by his side, very much in love with each other as they had been since their epic journey.

Ever since they were married, Iris moved into the monastery to be with her husband. They felt like they were married for such a long time even though a full year still hasn't passed since their wedding but perhaps that's because they were still children at heart…

The young couple's hands linked with one another, their rings glistening under the light. Lloyd's gold ring had a bright emerald in the center surrounded by tiny pieces of rose quartz and it was the opposite for Iris'. Their hands were still intertwined as they left the monastery and out into the courtyard where the statues of Ninjago's heroes still stood.

The ninjas and kunoichi were somewhere out there living their own lives. Lloyd and Iris began to wonder what they were up to now…

* * *

><p>The sound of metal being pounded rang throughout the Four Weapons shop in Ignacia.<p>

Kai hammered down a glowing hot blade, refining it into yet another sword for his shop before dunking it into the water, making sure not to warp the still hot metal. Thanks to his control over fire and to a lesser extent, metal, being a blacksmith wasn't difficult for the hot-blooded man, even if he had some experience before becoming a ninja. He knew his wife will be impressed by all his hard work.

Kai and Aria got married not long after their engagement in the fall with leaves matching their colors surrounding them as they made their vows. After that, they settled in Ignacia where Kai resumed his original ambition to be the greatest blacksmith in Ninjago while Aria made use of her talent in dancing to become a dance instructor.

Some of the ninjas, even Nya, questioned Kai's choice of being a blacksmith when Ninjago is no longer under any threat. With peace reigning, there won't be any need for weapons but it was quite the opposite. Many young men were now interested in learning the way of the sword to protect _their_ loved ones in case the Overlord returns. Thus, the Four Weapons became popular and became the talk of the town just as it did when Mr. Pyrrhus was alive.

'If only you were here to see me now, Dad…' Kai smiled sadly, remembering his father.

"I knew I'd find you in here." A robust voice echoed from the back of the workshop.

Kai lifted his welding mask to look at his wife in the eye. She still had her wavy dirty blonde hair, light olive skin, and beauty mark on the outer edge of her right eye that all took his breath away when he first met her but he saw her for the beauty underneath, as well as her inner strength.

"You know, people wouldn't need weapons now that the Overlord's gone." The Mediterranean woman greeted her husband with a quick yet passionate kiss.

"If that's the case, then why do I have so many customers?" Kai retorted.

The olive-skinned woman didn't answer. Even she knew how popular Four Weapons has gotten since Kai returned to Ignacia. The place was booming, not that she and Kai were complaining.

"But does being a blacksmith have to do with your father?"

"Most likely", Kai admitted, "It's just been a lifelong dream of mine. My dad was the talk of the town when he was alive and I wanted to be like him. I'm living the dream."

"I understand you want this but don't you ever think about doing something more… _practical_?"

"Nope. This is something I wanted to do all my life. I don't care if we don't become millionaires. At least I'm making a living doing what I love."

"I guess I can say the same for myself with _my_ job."

Aria also had to admit she enjoyed her job as a dance instructor. The pay was good but it didn't matter to her as long as she got to make a living doing what she loved and the same can be said about her husband being a blacksmith. They may never be vastly wealthy but they didn't need money to be happy. They were quite content with their lives right now.

"So Kai," Aria started, "I'm done with work today. How about we spend some time together?"

"Sounds good."

Once Kai put away the finished sword, the fiery couple shared yet another passionate kiss and retreated to their actual residence behind the shop.

Good thing it was now Kai's break…

* * *

><p>Up in the north, another couple were enjoying their new lives together.<p>

Cole and Luna were happily married and lived in Meerheim, that is when the latter wasn't busy touring Ninjago.

Luna finally achieved her dream to be a singer and her songs quickly topped the charts. She was even called Ninjago's biggest idol since Estelle, which was ironic because the posthumous 'Black Diva' would've been her mother-in-law. Like it was for the mother of earth during her lifetime, it's been said that there's no one in Ninjago who never heard Luna sing. All of her songs were a big hit and a lot of them were actually inspired by her adventures during her days as a kunoichi and even the ninjas themselves, such as 'Frozen Heart' being a homage to Zane.

As for Cole, he sought a job where he can use his immense strength, which led up to him joining the local lumberjacks at Meerheim whenever he wasn't accompanying Luna on her tours. Right now, they were on their way to the town of Belleville, the birthplace of Cole's father. The earth ninja's relatives still lived there so at least he can pay them a visit during Luna's stay. The couple would've been there by now if they were on a limo but Luna didn't want it. Many luxuries were offered to her, the kunoichi turned diva denied it all, preferring to travel on her dragon and live in a normal house in Meerheim when she wasn't on tour. Cole also didn't like to live with such opulence, even if he was also famous for his deeds as a ninja.

"Luna," Cole called his wife as they rode on Rain, who remained loyal to its mistress even after all these years, "What songs do you plan on singing in Belleville?"

"I'd like to sing some of my newer songs like 'Lorelei' or 'Love Forever' but I'll have to talk to my managers once we get to Belleville."

"If you want, I can also talk with them." The earth wielder offered.

"You don't have to, really. I'm content singing just about any song."

"But I want to make sure you're happy with your life as a singer. My mom was the same. All she wanted was to sing as well as be a wife and mother to her family."

"Are you saying you want us to have children?" Luna asked.

"W-what…!?" Cole blushed, "I-I-I didn't mean it like that! I just want to make sure you're happy with the choices you've made!"

"I am," The German singer said, "I love singing just as much as I love you. I couldn't have it any other way."

"You've always been such a sweet woman," Cole smiled at his wife, "You're always trying to see goodness in everything and appreciate the little things in life. That's why I married you."

"Even if you could've had anyone else?"

"Of course." The earth ninja held his wife's face so she was facing him and poured all his love in the kiss they shared for several moments until their lungs begged for air.

"So Cole," Luna started once she caught her breath, "Do you really want to have a family?"

The raven-haired man's face was now beet red!

"W-well I… Uh… I-I-I just have this instinct to look out for others, no matter what. It's probably because of my experiences as a leader back during our heyday…" The poor guy was flustered!

"I see nothing wrong with wanting to have a family." The auburn-haired woman chuckled.

"But what about your career?"

"You're always going out of your way to make me happy and I want to do the same for you."

"So you really want to have kids?"

"_Ja_. I would love to start a family with you but this is something we must think about first."

"I understand."

The two shared another loving kiss in the skies.

Cole and Luna were happy with their lives as a married couple but if they start a family, it could get even better…

* * *

><p>As for Zane and Heather, even they tied the knot. The latter said she'd do it even if the ice ninja was still a nindroid. She just loved him that much. But now, they also embraced a more tranquil lifestyle in Arbouria.<p>

Just because Zane was now human didn't mean he lost his intellect. He was a science teacher at one of the local schools and he was nominated for 'best teacher' several times. The ex-nindroid would do anything he could to help his students in a way that made them comfortable. Because of that, many students looked up to him and even called him their favorite teacher, even those who didn't like the subjects he taught.

Meanwhile, Heather became a florist and was quite the talk amongst the townspeople. Thanks to her powers over plants, the flowers from her shop were always fresh and fragrant, no matter what time of year it was. All she had to do was use her elemental powers to create any flower her clients wanted and the plants she grew had a unique way of lasting much longer than those from any other flower shop.

The kunoichi of nature watered the irises for her shop when she heard the door to the garden open but she already knew who it was.

"Hello love."

Zane gently wrapped his cold yet loving arms around his wife's waist and caressed the back of her neck with gentle butterfly kisses.

"Zane," Heather giggled, "The plants can see."

Being able to communicate with plants, the English woman can practically hear laughter coming from the flowers but she didn't care. She turned around and met Zane's lips with hers.

The couple of spring and winter took in each other's looks.

Zane still hasn't changed a bit, nor did Heather but it was only a few years but they can see the wisdom they've accumulated in their eyes. The Finnish ninja's icy blue eyes never glowed since he became a human but his wife can see in them that he was still himself. Her grayish-blue eyes still entranced her husband just as much as they did when he first saw them.

It amazed the ice ninja that Heather accepted his proposal a little over a year ago. Having been a nindroid for much of his second life, he would've never thought he'd find his significant other until he met Heather.

"Heather, would've you even accepted my proposal if I were still a nindroid?" Zane asked.

"Of course. I love you for who you are, deep down, whether or not you're man or machine."

"So you would've accepted? Even if you knew you'll grow old and die while I remain young?"

"Yes," The ex-robot can even hear the sincerity in his wife's English accent, "I love you too much to care that we wouldn't be the same kind. All that matters is that I love you."

The two exchanged another heartfelt kiss before the flowers.

"It's getting late. You can help me cook if you want." Zane offered.

"I'd love to."

Just as they turned back to head inside, a sudden jolt of pain radiated in Zane's skull. The white ninja groaned while clutching his cranium.

"Zane! Are you okay!?" Heather asked in concern but she knew what was going on.

Ever since Zane became human, every year on the day he took that mysterious potion, the ice wielder would fall ill but at least he felt better the next day. It's happened a few times already but it was always an unpleasant experience for both of them.

"The 'anniversary' is coming soon," The pale ninja muttered, "This is probably the price I must pay for choosing to be an organic being…"

"Zane…"

"I'll endure. We've all been through worse."

The couple knew this all too well. They still haven't forgotten the physical and emotional pains they've went through during their arduous quest. Even the pain that plagued Zane annually was nothing compared to the heartbreak he felt when Heather first rejected him when he revealed his origins to her or even when she broke up with him just before the Trial of Nature.

The two were more than ready for whatever lies ahead of them in life…

* * *

><p>Before any of the other couples got together, Jay and Nya got married.<p>

After their wedding amongst the cherry blossoms, the inventive couple became, well, inventors in Ninjago City. The happily married couple said they have a lot of designs in mind and to expect some pretty neat things in the future. Jay even had Zane's permission to use his own blueprints as well as some of Dr. Julien's works as inspiration for his inventions. With the designs, the blue ninja planned on building a line of advanced machinery that can help the disabled or just about anyone in need. He even came up with a name his new line: P.I.X.A.L., which stood for Personal Interactive X-ternal Assistance Lifeforms. Inspired by Dr. Julien's works and even Zane himself, Jay wanted to give his machines some sense of autonomy but it could take years to refine it and even he wasn't sure if he'll stick with his ideas for the P.I.X.A.L.'s. He'll just have to wait and see where things will go for him and his project.

But Jay was feeling particularly tense as of late for a completely different reason.

A week ago, Nya suddenly fell ill. She would purge her stomach first thing in the morning over the last few days and had some pretty nasty mood swings. Today, she finally decided to see the doctor over her troubling condition. The lightning ninja was wrought with anxiety as he waited for his wife to return with the results.

Finally, Nya came home but she didn't greet Jay or even kiss him on the cheek. She rushed for the bathroom and stayed there for several minutes. Afterwards, the Japanese woman came out but her expression was uneasy…

"Nya!" Jay held his wife as if loosening his grip in the slightest will let her slip away.

"Jay, I-I'm fine. Really…" Nya's slightly shaky voice said otherwise.

"I'm your husband," The Scandinavian ninja said, "You don't have to hide anything from me."

The kunoichi of metal really wanted to tell her husband about the big change that will happen in their lives but she was scared of how he'll take it. She can't hide the truth forever so she can only hope her high-strung partner won't overreact. Or at least not break the electronics.

"Nya, what's wrong…?" Jay asked again, his voice more firm.

Finally, Nya told the truth…

"…I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!<strong>

**How will Jay react?**

**Will Kai kill him?**

**Damn. I'm already asking stupid questions again but enough about that. I also have to say it feels great writing again (even if I won't get much sleep)! XD**

**It's good to be back & I hope you're looking forward to this story!**

**Review please!**


	2. Baby Boom

**Children of Destiny**

**Wow! I'm back & this fic already has over 20 reviews! I never thought that will happen & it's actually a bit overwhelming! But here's the next part of the prologue where we'll find answers to my stupid questions. We'll see if Jay will live to see his child & if the ninjas & kunoichi will also have kids of their own! Read on!**

* * *

><p>Prologue Part 2: Baby Boom<p>

It's been nine months since Nya announced her pregnancy. The ninjas and kunoichi were stuck at the hospital now that the former kunoichi of metal was in labor. Even Ed and Edna came to support their son and his wife. As for poor Jay himself, the still high-strung man kept walking in circles, wringing his hands, and mumbling to himself. Just his and Kai's reactions were enough to have him clattering his teeth…

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm pregnant."<em>

_Those were the last words Jay heard before he fainted but that was just the tip of the iceberg._

_When Kai and Aria were invited to their house and Nya made the announcement, Kai strangled the father to be. The sister of fire would've been a single mother if she and Aria hadn't used all their strength to pull him away. The lightning wielder was worried that the stress will cause his wife to miscarry but thankfully, that didn't happen. However, Kai was so upset he even accused Jay of raping his sister but the couple insisted that they wanted this. It took a lot of convincing but eventually, his brother-in-law finally accepted it…_

* * *

><p>"Jay…" A hand found its way to the blue ninja's shoulder.<p>

Jay screeched and jumped at least ten feet in the air before turning around. He was surprised to see Kai with a look of understanding on his tanned face. Just months ago, this same man nearly strangled him to death for impregnating his sister.

"You have us. We've sworn to support each other no matter what." His brother-in-law said.

It was almost amazing how all the ninjas had each other's backs even in this era of peace. Even Luna canceled her tour to the Westerlands of Ninjago just to offer her support.

"Mr. Jason Walker." A doctor approached the lightning wielder.

"H-how is she…?" Jay asked.

"Congratulations," The man in white smiled, "Your wife is a truly strong woman and there were no complications. You're now a father."

Only Jay and Kai were invited to Nya's room since a crowd could stress the exhausted mother. Once inside, the new father's heart filled with love upon seeing his wife looking tired but happy with a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Nya…!" Jay rushed to her side.

Kai also stood by her side, still being the protective brother he was back in the day.

"He's finally here…" Nya smiled and showed her husband their newborn son.

The baby was tiny but he already had a few strands of pure black hair like his mother's as he peered at his parents with sapphire eyes. Jay felt a new spark go off in his heart like the one he felt when he met Nya for the first time. He already loved his son as if he knew him all his life.

"Do you have a name for the baby?" Kai asked.

"I don't care what name he'll have," Jay said, "He's my son and that's all that matters to me."

But Nya knew what to name her son.

"Chris," She said, "Our baby's name is Chris."

"That's it?"

"It's short for Christopher. Much like your name being short for Jason."

"Shhh!" Jay hushed his wife, never really liking his full name, "Not in front of these people!"

The Japanese woman chuckled over her husband's antics but that's why she loved him as much as she already loved their baby.

"Kai, do you think you and Aria will have kids?" Nya asked with a slightly teasing tone. She was the younger sibling yet she had a child before her brother.

"W-we'll see…" Kai looked away, all flustered at the thought of being a father.

Now both parents laughed at his expense but soon had their attention back to their son.

"Do you think he'll be the only one in his generation?" Nya asked.

"I hope not. I don't want him to be alone…" Her husband mused.

"You know, we could have more children if you want…" Now it was Jay's turn to get teased by his wife.

"N-Nya…!" Even Kai was astonished by his sister's words.

"Who knows?" She shrugged, "We'll see what the future will hold for all of us, isn't that right?" The new mother nuzzled her newborn son.

* * *

><p>Now it was finally time for everyone to see the first member of a new generation of ninjas…<p>

"Oh my goodness!" Edna gushed and squealed like a schoolgirl, "Ed! We're grandparents!"

The talkative old couple can't get enough of their grandson. They kept cuddling the infant and shower it with kisses. They were even reluctant to give him up but still let the other ninjas get a chance to see the new addition to the Walker family.

Cole wished he'll know the joy Nya and Jay had being parents but Luna still wanted to put some more thought into it and he was patient. When they're ready, they're ready. Zane also began to wonder what it would be like to be a father, something he thought unachievable for him when he was a nindroid. But he was now human and he'll have to wait and see…

But the ninjas had no idea that this was just the beginning…

* * *

><p>One year later…<p>

After many discussions and having put a lot of thought into it, Cole and Luna decided that they want to have children. The latter's managers and producers were worried that being a mother will mess with her career as an idol but she kept saying she wanted this as much as she loved to sing. Now, the moment has arrived…

"Luna! Keep pushing! You're gonna make it!" Cole held his wife's hand as she pushed.

Mrs. Hoffman was also by her daughter's side as well as Lou, who couldn't be happier to see a new generation of singers and dancers. They also gave encouraging words to the singer turned mother during her labor. With Luna's pregnancy getting a lot of attention from the media, Cole constantly worried that the added stress would cause a miscarriage but even if it (fortunately) never happened, he was still fearful for Luna and the baby's health.

Finally, the room was filled with the cries of a newly born baby.

"It's a girl." One of the doctors confirmed.

"A baby girl…? I'm so happy…!" Luna's eyes overflowed with tears of joy.

Once the baby was cleaned, she was handed over to her mother, who tenderly embraced her.

"She's so beautiful…" The new mother caressed her baby with kisses, "I already love her…"

"Can I hold her?" Cole asked, anxious to hold his daughter for the first time.

Once he held the baby girl in his arms, the earth ninja finally felt _complete_. He thought life can't get better when he married Luna but it's been proven otherwise by the tiny bundle of joy in his arms. The baby girl cooed, seemingly comforted by her father's strong yet loving arms.

"Do you have a name for your daughter?" Lou asked, also delighted to have a granddaughter.

"We haven't really decided on a name," Cole confessed, "Luna and I wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise."

"Why?" The father of earth raised a bushy eyebrow in curiosity.

"Because we will love our baby unconditionally, whether it's a boy or girl." Luna answered while Cole returned the baby to her.

"But what about a name?" Mrs. Hoffman asked.

It took a few minutes before Cole finally found the perfect name for his daughter.

"Amy." He said almost suddenly.

"Amy…" Luna echoed her husband, "It's such a beautiful name, but why did you pick it?"

"Amy means 'beloved'. She's only minutes old but we already love her so much."

"_Ja_…" The aqua-eyed mother smiled down on her baby, "Amy… We both love you very much."

Luna caressed her daughter next to her face as Cole leaned over to embrace both of them.

After having finally found each other and fulfilling their lifelong dreams, they now had a family and at last, their lives felt complete.

* * *

><p>Jay and Nya were back at the hospital but for a different reason. It was now Kai and Aria's turn to welcome a little one of their own.<p>

Aria screamed bloody murder with each contraction. Kai held her hand, giving her encouraging words and even Nya offered support, knowing what she's going through. Jay also knew how his brother-in-law felt and offered his support. The inventive couple were grateful that the Walkers were more than happy to look after Chris for them. They were more thrilled than anyone else ever since they heard that they'll be grandparents and just love their grandson to bits.

Now Kai knew how Jay felt when Nya was pregnant. Aria was in labor but it was double the pain for her since she was having twins. He was shocked and thrilled at the same time at the idea of being a father, let alone a father of _two_. The last nine months were a living hell for him, having to deal with his wife's violent mood swings and satiating her frequent cravings. He lost count on how many times he had to run to the nearest amusement park just to get her churros. But that will all come to an end once Aria gives birth to their babies.

Aria's grip on Kai's hand was so tight he felt like she could squeeze it right off.

Aria freed let go of her husband's hand only to grab his collar and pull him so their faces nearly touched one another.

"You did this to me!" She yelled at Kai, glaring at him with baby blue eyes soaked in tears.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" The poor father-to-be had no idea what to say.

"I know how you feel." Jay said to Kai with slight sympathy. He was also a victim of Nya's mood swings and cravings when she was pregnant so he knew what it was like.

Aria kept screaming until finally, she gave birth to her first child.

The first twin was a boy. Kai already couldn't be more proud seeing his son for the first time. It wasn't long before his little sister followed him into the world. Once they were wrapped in their own bundling clothes, their parents finally got a good look at them.

Both twins were beautiful in their parents' eyes.

The babies squirmed in their bundling clothes, making a lot of noise but they were just innocent newborns. Aria managed to hold both infants, kissing each of them on their chubby little cheeks before giving Kai a chance to hold them. The fire ninja felt a strong desire to be there for them much like he had always been for their mother and his sister until she married.

Now the only thing their babies needed were names.

"So what should we name our little ones?" Aria asked her husband.

The fiery couple gazed at their children, eventually finding the perfect name for both of them.

"Akira is a name I would like if I had kids," Kai admitted, "Our son will definitely grow up to do great things. I can feel it."

"And for your daughter?" Nya asked.

"Alexandra," Aria replied, "I've always liked that name. It's perfect for my little girl."

"They're both wonderful names for your children." Nya smiled, also looking forward to being an aunt for the twins.

"Yeah. They're perfect for our wonderful children." Kai smiled at his children with parental love as did Aria.

They now had two little ones they can protect and it was more than they can ever want.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before even Zane and Heather welcomed a new child to call their own.<p>

Zane refused to leave his wife's side ever since her water broke and remained by her side even as she screamed and cried through the whole ordeal. He was especially concerned for his wife having any complications from giving birth. His mother died of childbirth and he didn't want the same thing happen to his wife.

Luckily, it didn't.

After hours of excruciating pain, even Heather believed it was all worth it.

Now she was the proud mother of a precious little girl.

"Zane… She's just as beautiful as you are…"

The baby girl had light wisps of pale hair that was almost white and stared at the world around her with pale blue eyes. She already had a strong resemblance to her father.

The ice ninja was sure his father would've been delighted to be a grandfather. Before his death, the careworn man always told him to always treasure all moments of happiness and the love he and Heather shared during their adventures. He even expressed his desires for his son to have children with his lover and for them to have a much better life than his.

'I'm sure you would've loved to meet her, father…'

"What should we name her?" Heather asked, bringing her husband out of his reverie.

It didn't take long before Zane decided on a name. He already knew what to name her.

"Liana."

"Liana?"

"Back when my mother was pregnant, my father would've named me Liana if I were female. He told me that back when we met him on that island."

"Liana…" Heather whispered, "It's a wonderful name. I can see why your father liked it."

"So you agree?"

"Yes. Our Liana will grow to be beautiful, both inside and out." Heather smiled at her baby.

"Liana it is." Zane smiled down on his daughter.

The former nindroid once thought it was impossible for him to know what it's like to have a real family but now, here he was with a loving wife and a beautiful child to call his own.

"Would you like to hold her?" Heather offered.

Zane gently cradled Liana in his arms. The newborn girl looked up at her father with eyes much like his own. He can feel his heart fill with parental love for his daughter. He still can't believe he was now a father, something he thought impossible before becoming human for a second time. Back then, he thought he was doomed to be alone with nothing but memories of his loved ones as his only company but now, he was a father, cradling his own child. He was so happy he wept. Real tears ran down his pale face as he gazed down at his daughter with parental love.

"You're still not a day old yet I already love you so much…" The ice ninja kissed his baby's brow, "I promise to always be there for you… My Liana…"

* * *

><p>Each couple finally had at least one child of their own and that included Lloyd and Iris. Now the kunoichi of time was facing her 'turn' to have a child. Not wanting to be out in public where the paparazzi can bother her, Iris chose to have her baby in the monastery. Once again, the ninjas, kunoichi, and Lloyd and Iris' relatives arrived to witness the arrival of their first child.<p>

The ninjas never thought Lloyd would have it in him to actually become a father, what with the way he reacted when he first found out where babies came from.

Iris had her… _moments_… but at least it wasn't as bad as Lloyd's mental breakdown when he first heard of his wife's pregnancy. The poor guy was a sobbing wreck that day, constantly screaming and pulling his hair. But all that was coming to an end as Iris went into labor.

Even with the 'miracle' of birth happening in front of him, Lloyd still covered his eyes. Yeah, he was genuinely concerned for his wife but he still can't bring himself to see the 'miracle' of new life happening before him.

"Lloyd, don't you want to see birth of your child?" Luna asked.

"I don't wanna look!" Lloyd whined despite being a grown man, "I still have awful memories of that time you told me- "

"We know." Kai rolled his eyes.

Even after all these years, Lloyd still acted like a child but who can blame him?

He sacrificed his childhood to save Ninjago as did Iris so there were times they wanted to make up for the years they've lost to fulfill their destiny. They were much more mature in comparison to their younger selves during their adventures but they occasionally indulged in childish antics.

But that will all change now that they're going to be parents.

Lloyd knew it wasn't over with Iris' constant screams. He felt bad for making her go through so much pain but at least the kunoichi were there to help her pull through. Part of him wanted to just bolt out of the room but that would make him a terrible husband and another part of him still wanted to be there for his wife, even if he didn't want to actually _see_ it all happen.

But then, it finally happened.

Lloyd can hear a newborn baby's wails as it first arrives into this strange new world.

Once the baby was finally clean, it was now safe for Lloyd to look.

"It's all over, Lloyd. You can open your eyes now." Garmadon told his son.

Once he finally uncovered his eyes, Lloyd saw Iris cradling their baby, looking happier than he's ever seen her. Tears of joy ran down her face as she nuzzled her new child. Her husband was by her side in a flash.

"Iris, are you okay?" Lloyd immediately expressed concern for his wife.

"Lloyd… Look…" Iris moved the baby so it was facing its father.

The baby just fell asleep but the green ninja can see the golden strands atop its head.

Lloyd gingerly held out his hand and the baby grasped one of his fingers with its own tiny hand. He didn't know what it was but the green ninja felt something spark in his heart for his child.

"What's the gender?" The new mother asked.

Like Cole and Luna with Amy, Lloyd and Iris wanted the gender of their baby to be a surprise.

Wu took his grandnephew and checked the gender…

"It's a boy." The old man confirmed before returning the baby to his mother.

Iris showered her baby with kisses before giving Lloyd a chance to hold him again.

"Now that we know the gender of our baby, what should we name it?" Iris asked her husband.

"I'm thinking about Leon. 'Leon Garmadon'. It has a nice ring to it." Lloyd replied.

"I think so too," The kunoichi of time smiled back, "It's perfect."

Once the couple were done showering their baby with affection, they finally passed Leon to his grandparents. Haruka also wept tears of joy, remembering when she first became a mother and Garmadon was also pleased being a grandfather. Even Wu and Misako had a chance to hold the baby. The First Spinjitzu Master would've been proud to see a new generation in his bloodline but in the back of his sons' minds, there was a feeling that Leon, as well as the ninjas' children, have inherited their parents powers…

"Should we tell them, brother?" Wu whispered to Garmadon.

"I don't want to ruin the moment," The older brother whispered back, "The new generation are still infants. We should wait and see if the elements will manifest in them."

"I understand. The ninjas are just beginning a new stage in their lives and peace is still reigning supreme in Ninjago… for now."

"Until then, we shall see how the young ones fare…"

"What are you two talking about?" Lloyd caught his father and uncle quietly chatting.

"We were just talking about the children." Wu answered, still being truthful.

"Why?"

"You'll see…" Garmadon replied cryptically…

Lloyd knew there was something else going on but he also didn't want to ruin the moment for his wife and child. He'll have to talk with his own father later.

For now, the only thing the ninjas and kunoichi had to worry about was nothing more than the scariest trial ever. It was so scary it made the final battle look like a walk in the park.

That challenge?

Parenthood.

* * *

><p><strong>Cue the dramatic music &amp; lightning!<strong>

**Looks like the ninjas & kunoichi will face the horror that is raising children. The conversation Wu & Garmadon had will be very important in the future but why? Stay tuned & review!**


	3. Joy' of Parenting

**Children of Destiny**

**This chapter was so much fun to write!**

**We'll see how the ninjas & kunoichi handle being parents! Get ready for some good ol' torture, mental breakdowns, & even a little drama! Also, free cookies to those who find the 'Tournament of the Elements' references! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue Part 3: 'Joy' of Parenting<p>

The sun shined in Ignacia and the warm rays shone through the window of Kai and Aria's room.

The blonde woman felt rejuvenated by the sunlight and turned over, expecting her husband to greet her by her side but he was gone.

Aria woke up to see the empty space where Kai usually slept. Her husband never returned since he left in the middle of the night to stop their babies from crying. She also became aware of the silence that hasn't blessed the house since they took the kids home.

Wasting no time in getting ready for the day, she went straight for the babies' room right next their parents'. Once the Mediterranean woman peeked in, she almost laughed out loud at the sight before her.

Sprawled out on the floor was none other than her husband surrounded by their babies' toys, snoring loudly while Akira and Alex were snuggled together, using his body as a pillow. But the new mother was just happy the twins have calmed down. Carefully putting them back in their cribs, she moved on to their father.

"Wake up." She whispered in a slightly teasing 'sing-song' voice.

With a loud snort, Kai got up, groggy and disheveled. His hair was sticking all over the place and drool was dribbling down his chin. Yeah, his face was the very definition of handsome.

"W-what… what do you want from me…?" He asked, still discombobulated.

"The kids have calmed down. Whatever you did last night worked." Aria said.

"It did…?"

Kai was still out of it but his wife managed to wake him up with a kiss on his cheek.

The couple looked down on their children with parental pride and in turn, the twins, having just woken up, looked up at their parents with wide-eyed curiosity.

Akira had fair hair that will most likely darken to match his mother's dirty blonde locks while his sister had brown hair like their father's but other than that, they were definitely twins. Both of them had the amber eyes of their father and the light olive skin of their mother.

"They're going to strong and healthy with parents like us." Kai boasted.

"They're just babies," Aria reminded him, "But at least they're _our_ babies."

"That's why they're going to do great things in the future."

"Do you think we'll be able to guide them? What if something bad… happens…"

Aria was too fearful to finish her question but Kai would have none of it.

"I won't let _anything_ happen to our kids," He vowed, "I love them as much as I love you."

The fire ninja wrapped his warm arms around his wife's figure and their faces inched closer to one another, their lips just millimeters apart…

But the moment was interrupted by the babies' whining. They already wanted to play.

Kai worked at home and it was only a few hours before Aria had to go to work so they had time to give their children plenty of TLC.

Interestingly, Akira and Alex's favorite game was whacking their dad with anything they can get their tiny hands on. Kai groaned while Alex hit his nose with a rattle while Akira pulled his dad's hair that had yet to be gelled.

"Ow!" Kai yelped when Akira yanked his bangs, "Akira! Daddy _really_ doesn't like that!"

But his father's complaints only provoked the baby boy to keep pulling and even Alex joined in. Their mother chuckled over their antics but pulled them away before her husband suffers any more pain. They started whining again but this time, they were most likely hungry.

"Okay you two, time for breakfast."

Aria took both babies with her to the living room to satiate their appetites. Kai didn't have to be there but being the devoted husband and father he was, followed them anyway.

As the babies got their fill of milk, their mother can finally ready herself for work but before she left, she wanted a moment with Kai.

"I guess you're right." Aria said all of a sudden.

"Right about what?"

"About what you said back there. I feel like our children will grow to do some pretty big things. As parents, it's our responsibility to guide them. I also love our babies too much to let anything bad happen to them."

"I know how that feels. I've been like that even with Nya since my parents died."

"I thought you were just being hotheaded but now, I understand why you were so protective. I want to do the same for our kids."

"I know you will."

The fiery couple exchanged a passionate kiss before it was time for Aria to leave.

"Well, I better get going and you have to tend to your shop. Looks like you're on your own for the next several hours."

Aria's absence was always the worst for Kai.

Not only will it be a long time before he sees his wife again, but he'll have to deal with changing their babies' diapers and drying their tears on his own until she returns.

Yup, that's parenthood.

* * *

><p>The students of Mr. Julien's science class can tell their teacher was out of it.<p>

Even after a couple of months off on parental leave, Zane still had bouts of extreme exhaustion from being a first-time dad. Now he knew how his father felt raising him when he was a baby.

The ex-nindroid frequently yawned during his lectures, his usually neat handwriting was sloppy, and even his appearance said it all. His normally neat hair was messy and a few locks were out of place and he had dark bags under his bloodshot eyes that were obvious on his alabaster skin.

Zane tried to concentrate on his job but raising Liana practically sucked the life out of him. The baby girl had quite a set of lungs and made sure her parents knew it. She cried over every little thing, from needing a diaper change to just craving attention.

Even in the teacher's lounge, Zane was still tired.

Mr. Turner, the P.E. teacher, noticed that his fellow teacher was quiet.

Well, more than usual…

"Mr. Julien?" The brunette man noticed the pale man was as still as a statue on his seat, "A-are you okay…?"

He gently tapped Zane on the back, resulting in the former robot to keel over onto the table.

"…Oops…"

Mr. Turner and the other teachers in the lounge stared at the knocked out man who began to snore lightly on the table, oblivious to his lunch sticking to his face.

But all that mattered to the teachers was that they also had some markers on hand…

* * *

><p>Heather's job allowed her to spend plenty of hours at home but things were no better for her. Along with tending to her flowers, she also had to take care of Liana by herself until Zane comes home. Being a mother was definitely more difficult than being a kunoichi but in a strange way, raising Liana made her… <em>happy<em>.

'I guess this is the joy of motherhood those books described…' She mused to herself while she arranged a bouquet of violets for her shop.

Right now, Liana was napping so Heather made the most of her moment of peace by tending to her beloved flowers until Zane finally came home. She went up to greet him but he didn't have the energy to even say 'I'm home'. Understanding how exhausted he was, she gave him some space. All Zane wanted was a moment of peace and quiet. He had a very bad day at work when the other teachers in the school drew on his face when he nodded off during their lunch break, but now, he's finally home and can treat himself to a well-earned nap.

But no sooner had he 'face-planted' himself onto the couch did Liana start crying.

Groaning, the ice ninja got up but Heather made him stay put.

"Zane, you've had a rough day. I can do this myself." The kunoichi turned florist quickly soothed her tired husband before going to Liana's room.

Scooping her daughter into her arms, Heather gently shushed her.

"Don't cry my little Liana, mommy's here."

The plant wielder took in her daughter's features. Liana was truly her father's daughter, having snowy white skin and pale blonde hair like the ice wielder himself. Heather hoped she'd have at least a little bit of her mother's features but no matter how she'll look when she's older, she'll still love her unconditionally, much like how she loves her husband, regardless if he remained a nindroid or not. She learned to love people for who they really are, deep down.

Turns out Liana needed another diaper change. As unpleasant as the ordeal was, Heather didn't mind since this was all part of being a mother and she loved her daughter very much and Zane also loved Liana just as much. She was the reason why they always got up in the morning, even if it was extremely early, because she was living proof that their love was unconditional as was the love they had for her.

Once Liana was content, Heather took her to their bedroom to see her father.

"Zane, someone wants to see you." She gently nudged her husband awake.

Zane got up, feeling some of his exhaustion fade away upon seeing his daughter.

"Hello my baby girl." He greeted his child, kissing her brow like he did when he first held her.

The family felt complete being with one another. It was almost as if it was…

"It's almost like a miracle that we're here now, after going through so much." Heather said.

"I agree," Zane nodded, "I never thought I would never find my significant other or even have a family until I met you."

"But you do now."

"Yes. I love you both so much."

The couple who once thought they can never be together basked in their love for each other as well as for their child.

It was all even better than they could ever want.

* * *

><p>Luna was a little surprised that she was still very popular even after having a child.<p>

Her songs still topped the charts but she still prioritized being a mother above singing. As much as she loved to sing, she wanted to be there for her daughter like every mother should and she didn't want Cole to be burdened by parenthood all by himself.

"Okay Luna, we're ready." The staff at the studio was prepared to record another masterpiece from the kunoichi diva herself.

Luna was just about to sing when her husband came barging in.

The aqua-eyed singer gasped at the sight of her frazzled husband with a crying Amy in his arms and immediately forgot about her recording session upon seeing her distressed child.

"Luna!" He complained, "I don't know what's wrong! She had her diaper changed minutes ago and I tried feeding her but she doesn't want any food! I don't know what to do!"

"I'm sorry sir, but Luna is in the middle of recording her songs." The manager of the studio tried to shoo off the earth wielder but made no effort to hide his annoyance.

However, Luna was quick to be by her daughter's side.

"Awww, does Amy miss her mommy?" She cooed and hummed a lullaby to comfort her baby.

Amy seemed to have inherited her mother's looks from her fair skin to her auburn hair but she had her father's emerald eyes. It seemed like she wanted her mother's attention now that she finally calmed down. Content in her mother's arms, Amy cooed and her mother left the halls for a moment between her and her baby.

But the staff weren't happy and wanted to get her back in the recording room.

"Luna, you have work to do!" Karl, Luna's producer, called after her but was stopped by Cole.

"Sir, my wife is busy. You'll have to wait." He sternly reminded his wife's boss.

"But the industry needs her!" Karl argued back, "Without her, the company will suffer!"

The earth ninja can feel his blood boil. This man was acting like Luna was _his_ property and not as another human being with her own needs.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of her that way! She's my wife and she's a human just like you!" The new father stared him down.

"But she's the one who's keeping the industry alive! She _has_ to keep singing!"

"She's not singing for you or anyone! She didn't get into this job for fame or money! She sings because she loves it and that's all she wants as well as being a mother! If you can't respect her wishes, then you shouldn't even be working with her at all!"

Not waiting for Karl to respond, Cole stormed out of the room.

Outside, he was approached by Luna, who had a worried expression on her face.

"C-Cole what happened back there? I heard shouting…" Luna asked in concern.

"It's nothing." Cole tried to dismiss his wife's concerns, "The recording session's cancelled."

"_Was_? Why would Karl cancel it all of a sudden?"

"Luna, do you really want to keep working with that guy?"

Now that Luna thought about it, Karl seemed more concerned with money and she also began to notice the way he looked at her, almost as if he _wanted_ her for more than just her voice. He would even give Cole and Amy a really dirty look whenever he thought she wasn't looking…

"I-I have to admit, I don't trust Karl as much as I used to… I'll have to talk with him later…"

"Not if _I_ get to him first…" Cole clenched his fist.

"Cole, please! This is an era of peace! I can deal with Karl myself." Luna quelled her husband's growing temper, not wanting him to frighten their daughter.

"I know, but I don't like the idea of leaving you along with… that guy…"

"I'm not the helpless damsel I used to be. I can handle it."

Cole can see the determination in his wife's aquamarine eyes and knew she was right. Luna was not a coward anymore and had grown over the course of their journey years ago. But he loved her too much to get herself in trouble, even if she can get out of it on her own. He trusted her but he still had his protective instincts.

"Luna… I trust you…"

"_Danke schön_… I know you care for me and our daughter and that's why I love you."

The two exchanged a heartfelt kiss as they left the studio.

After all they've been through, their bond for each other and their baby was unbreakable.

* * *

><p>Jay was busy sketching out details for his first P.I.X.A.L. but the L no longer stood for 'lifeform'. Now, it stood for 'link' as these machines will be a link for the disabled to connect with the rest of the world. He scrapped the idea of making more robots because of all the complications that came with trying to create a humanlike AI as well as the lightning ninja not used to being out of his 'comfort zone' of seemingly wacky gadgets. He was still interested in building androids but Zane began to express discomfort of having robots made in his image. He was uncomfortable of the idea of living amongst machines after he revoked his inhumanity and Jay wanted to respect his figurative brother's wishes. Besides, he was sure this was his final plan for his P.I.X.A.L. line.<p>

'Just a little more…' Jay was almost done with the final details.

At last, he was almost done with his design until…

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The sudden cries of his baby caused Jay to mar his intricate design with a big jagged line of ink. He already knew what was going on with Chris. His son has been teething over the last several months and the emerging teeth was obviously painful for him. He was in his son's room faster than Cole can down a whole cake but Nya beat him to it.

"What now?" Jay asked in slight exasperation.

"His molar's coming in…" Nya took a peek at her son's mouth and saw a pale bump on his gum.

Since they had no control over something like teeth coming in, the inventive couple can do little more than wait until all of Chris' teeth come in. For now, the one-year-old baby had about half of his teeth. They also had to get him started on baby food since Nya began complaining about it being more painful feeding him. But Chris was getting hungry because he started to grab his mother's shirt, wanting to nurse. The Japanese woman sighed, no longer able to stand feeding her son while getting bit by his developing teeth.

"We have to start giving him some real food." She handed Chris to his father while getting a jar of baby food.

"Don't worry, Nya. I got it under control." Jay said, confident that he'll be a capable father…

* * *

><p>"Open up Chris! Here comes the choo-choo train!"<p>

Jay kept making 'train noises' and moved the spoon of pureed food around to get his son to eat it but Chris just kept turning his head away. The lightning ninja tried to convince his son that the mushy stuff was tasty by taking a bite himself. Turns out baby food is surprisingly good because Jay ended up downing the tiny jar.

"Jay, that's the seventh time this happened. Chris needs to eat or he won't grow to be big and strong like his daddy." Nya chastised and teased her husband at the same time.

"Why is parenting SO hard?" Jay whined like a child.

"Life isn't easy," His ever supportive wife reminded him, "Parenthood is no different but we'll get through it. After all, we did help save Ninjago."

"Yeah…"

The ninjas and kunoichi may have had experience but parenthood was a different matter.

The next several years will definitely be a living hell…

* * *

><p>The monastery was silent… for now.<p>

Leon _finally_ stopped crying just minutes ago and now rested in Lloyd's arms. The young father couldn't be more relieved but he was REALLY annoyed that his uncle and even his parents, who decided to stay and help raise Leon for a while, didn't involve themselves as much as he hoped. He could've just left Leon in his room but the Iris and Haruka were cleaning the mattress for the crib after it was soiled this morning, leaving Lloyd stuck with his son. Garmadon and Wu stayed with the new father but they just stood there. To make matters worse, Lloyd felt like he had to cough due to the scratchy feeling in his throat but he didn't want to wake Leon.

"Dad! You should be helping me!" Lloyd hissed at his father in a hoarse voice.

"You're a father now, Lloyd. You have to be the one to guide your child." Garmadon reminded his son of his new responsibilities.

"But- !"

"No buts." The reformed man sternly stopped him, "You're an adult so start acting like one."

"Uncle! Do something!" Lloyd begged Wu to help him but even the bearded man won't have it.

"Your father is right," Even Wu took his brother's side, "As a father, it's _your_ responsibility to be there for your son and dry his tears, not ours."

They may seem heartless but Wu and Garmadon really wanted to help Lloyd but he was now a grown man and part of being an adult was taking responsibility. They did help out but only for 'emergencies' such as Leon getting hurt or if Lloyd and Iris had no idea why he was crying.

Lloyd _still_ can't get rid of the dry scratchy feeling in his throat but he didn't want to wake Leon. He tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling but it kept clawing at him like a pesky fly. He really tried not to make any noise but his efforts were all for naught. Lloyd cleared his throat, making a loud coughing sound in the process and Leon started bawling. The hero of Ninjago can't take it anymore and even _he_ began screaming and crying.

"Lloyd! Leon! What's wrong?" The young mother rushed to her wailing husband and son.

Even the kunoichi of time never felt so burned out in her life. All the times she had to keep Leon well-fed left her with a sore bosom. She was still happy being a mother but it was so exhausting at the same time. Not waiting for an explanation, she scooped up Leon into her arms, caressing him with kisses and gently shushing him.

"There, there. Mommy's here now." Iris tried to quell her son's crying.

As for Lloyd, he had his father and uncle.

"Lloyd, I know the next few years will be difficult but you've been through much more difficult trials," Garmadon lectured his own son, "I know you can do this."

"How do you know!?" Lloyd asked between sobs.

"Lloyd, you're the hero who saved Ninjago from the Overlord. Parenthood may be a completely different trial but you're a strong adult. I know you'll be there for Leon… more than I have when you were a child…"

Garmadon still felt guilty for all the things he did as the dark lord but his biggest regret was not being there for his son when he was just a boy. Even if they were divided by destiny at the time, the least he could've done was be there for him when he was a child.

"Brother…" Wu looked on with sympathy.

For a short while, he raised his nephew before leaving him at Darkley's.

"The past can't be changed," Lloyd said, "But we can always decide our future. That's what I've learned through my experiences."

"You're right," The green ninja's father nodded, "I'm proud of you… son."

Both sons of the First Spinjitzu Master knew that time can only move forward. The children still have yet to show any signs of having elemental powers but they were patient.

Only time will tell what will happen to Ninjago and what fate will have in store for it…

* * *

><p><strong>If any of you are wondering what will happen, more hints on what's to come in the actual story will show up in the next part of the prologue!<strong>

**Anyway, did any of you find the references?**

…

**Good! Now review!**


	4. When the Time Comes

**Children of Destiny**

**Alright! This is the last part of the prologue! Here, we'll be introduced to some more OC's & hints of the plot to the actual story!**

**Also, there's gonna be a reference to the game Lego City: Undercover! Free cookies to those who can find it! Read on!**

* * *

><p>Prologue Part 4: When the Time Comes<p>

Two years have passed since the ninjas and kunoichi welcomed little ones of their own but they still have some more to bring into this world.

A bunch of changes have already occurred in Cole and Luna's lives.

Luna managed to deal with Karl and in the end, the selfish producer was fired but she managed to find another producer named Chase. The new producer seemed a bit frivolous at times but he was much more kind and understanding than Karl.

But the biggest change for them was the birth of their second child.

"It's another girl." The doctors checked the gender once the baby was born.

Just like with Amy, Luna wept tears of joy as she held her young daughter, who had a few locks of black hair like her father's.

"She's as beautiful as her sister…" The diva mother kissed her newborn baby before letting Cole hold her.

"I have to admit, I've always wanted to have daughters." Cole confessed, now that he had two little girls to shower with love and affection.

"So you don't mind not having sons?" Luna asked.

"Honestly, I don't care about gender, I'll always love my children for who they are."

"We both love our children, no matter what, but we still haven't decided on a name."

"I already gave Amy her name so I'll let you decide."

Luna gazed down on her youngest daughter with love before finding the perfect name for her.

"Melody… Even before I met you or your father, I thought it would be nice to have a daughter with that name and now, I can…"

"It's perfect for her. Especially with a mother like you."

"Cole…"

The loving couple shared a tender kiss with their new baby in their arms.

Now with two little princesses, life can't get any better for them.

* * *

><p>The Walkers were back at the hospital for the arrival of another child to call their own.<p>

Jay was just as nervous as the first time Nya gave birth. At least he didn't have to worry about Kai choking him. Speaking of which, he and Aria also visited while Tony and his wife, a charming woman named Maya, looked after Akira and Alex while Chris was babysat by his grandparents again. After giving birth to twins on her first pregnancy, Aria and even Kai didn't plan on having any more kids, saying that two is enough. That and Aria didn't want to risk having another pair of twins if she tries again.

Just like it was with Chris, the wait was worth it when Jay got to see his wife and second son.

The lightning ninja was just as overjoyed as he was when Chris was born upon seeing his second child for the first time. This time, their baby had brown tresses, taking after his father.

"Jay, our new baby's here." Nya showed her husband their newest bundle of joy.

"It would've been nice to have a daughter…"

Jay was flabbergasted by Nya's remark.

Did she not want their second child!?

"Nya…! W-w-what are you saying…!?"

"I don't hate our new son. I love him just as much as Chris. I just thought it would've been nice to have a daughter but whichever gender our children will be, I'll love them all the same."

"But all our son needs is a name."

Nya chose Chris' name so she decided to give Jay a chance to choose.

The baby already took after his father's side but he wanted to make sure he also had something from his mother's side as well. Thus, Jay found the perfect name for him.

"Kyle," Jay answered, "The name sounds similar to his uncle's."

"Really? You want to name him after my brother?"

"Of course. I want him to be in touch with both sides of his family."

"Yeah. It's perfect for my special little boy."

The couple embraced their new baby with all the love they can give him for years to come.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Arbouria, even Heather and Zane felt newfound joy having a son.<p>

Heather couldn't be more proud being the mother of two as she got a good look at her son.

While Liana was the spitting image of her father, the newborn boy resembled his mother. Wisps of light brown hair crowned his head and his skin wasn't as pale as his sister's.

Zane was also delighted having another child. His father would've been very proud…

Now that Liana was going to be a big sister, her mother can't help but wonder…

"Do you think our son and Liana will get along?" Heather asked, "I know it's normal for siblings to get into fights once in a while but Ivy and I fought a _lot_ before the Trial of Nature."

Zane can't deny that his daughter was now very similar to him and not just by appearance. She only talked in one-word sentences, only cried when she REALLY needed something, and kept to herself when meeting other people. He can only hope she won't end up being 'cold' as he was perceived to be when he was a nindroid.

"They will have their disagreements but I too hope that they'll get along." He admitted.

"But what should we name our son?"

"I'll let you decide. I already named our daughter."

With her son looking so much like her, Heather had a feeling he'll take after her…

"Forrest. The forests always reminded me of home, no matter where I am. Now that our son is here in my arms, it makes me feel like I'm truly home."

"I know how you feel."

The couple showered their new baby boy with all the love they can give.

Now with two children to look after, Zane and Heather knew they were truly home.

* * *

><p>Another two years have passed by the time even Iris gave birth a second time. Again, as much as he loved his wife, Lloyd can't bring himself to look until it was over. He kept his eyes closed, even while holding Iris' hand during her intense labor.<p>

Finally, it was over and he opened his eyes to see his wife cradling her new baby.

Just like they did with Leon, they wanted their second baby's gender to be a surprise too. Once again, Wu and Garmadon were by their side to help out and check the gender.

"It's a girl." Garmadon was also happy to have a beautiful granddaughter.

Once her daughter was given back to her, Iris wept tears of joy like she did with Leon, caressing her newborn child with kisses and humming to her. Lloyd also felt something go off deep within his heart for his daughter once he finally got the chance to hold her.

Haruka came in with Leon following her, curious to find out what was going on.

Leon was the spitting image of his father in his youth. His blonde hair was in a bowl cut like his father's and his eyes also shone like pure emeralds. The young boy stared at his parents from a distance, not sure what to do, even as his grandmother told him it was safe to be with them.

"Leon, there's someone special I want you to meet." Iris beckoned her son onto the bed.

The little boy walked over but with slight caution at the strange bundle in his mother's arms.

"Leon, meet your new sister." Lloyd lifted his son onto the bed so he can see his baby sister.

The newborn girl also had fair hair but it was 'deeper' than her brother's and her eyes were like amethysts that twinkled with mirth as she giggled upon seeing her family for the first time. Her brother gingerly held out his hand and she managed to hold his with her tiny ones. Leon didn't understand why but for some reason, he was already fond of his baby sister…

"What's her name?" Leon asked.

Iris and Lloyd were alarmed that they haven't even considered a name for their daughter!

They must be the worst parents in the world!

The embarrassed parents weren't sure how to answer and Wu just _had_ to press them.

"Naming your daughter shouldn't be difficult," He said, "After all, you were able to name your son fairly quickly four years ago."

"How should _we_ know what to name her!?" Lloyd hissed at his uncle, "We didn't even know our baby would be a girl 'til now!"

Meanwhile, Iris found a name that was perfect for her daughter.

"Willow." She said all of a sudden.

"Willow?" Lloyd wasn't sure where his wife was getting at.

"Lloyd, haven't you noticed the garden lately?"

At the back of the monastery was a garden supported by the small patch of fertile soil amongst the steep mountains. The most eye-catching feature was the willow that grew tall towards the back of the garden. Recently, the blossoms bloomed and they were in a beautiful hue of purple that was similar to Iris' eyes, which was passed down to her daughter.

"What about it?" Lloyd asked, still having no idea what his wife was talking about.

"The willow is now in full bloom, just in time for the arrival of our beautiful daughter."

The green ninja finally remembered the willow tree that grew large in the monastery's garden. Even its purple hue at this time of year reminded him of his wife's eyes. In fact, even their baby had those same eyes.

"Willow Garmadon…" Lloyd mused out loud, "It couldn't be more perfect for our baby girl."

"Is that her name?" Leon asked curiously.

"That's right," Iris also kissed her son on the cheek, "Now your sister's name is Willow."

"Willow…" Leon repeated, holding his sister's tiny hand.

She was just minutes old yet her parents knew she'll fill their hearts with joy for years to come…

* * *

><p>A few months after Willow's birth, the ninjas' children finally reached a major milestone.<p>

Today, all the children will be together for the first time. The Pyrrhus and Walker children have met each other plenty of times, already being related and all, but never before had all the kids been together under the same roof.

Even though the ninjas had some experiences, raising the new arrivals was no less difficult for them. Lloyd and Iris were no exception with Willow, which resulted in many a sleepless night.

Iris yawned and stretch, careful not to wake her husband.

This was one of the very few mornings that Iris woke peacefully without her children crying but Lloyd was still sleeping like a rock.

The kunoichi of time chuckled seeing her husband snoring on their bed.

Yeah. This is what the hero of Ninjago has been reduced to: an exhausted father physically and emotionally drained by the burdens of parenthood that befalls many adults in Ninjago.

(*) "Lloyd, _prosnut'sya_." The green ninja's wife whispered and kissed his cheek.

Her husband let out a loud groan as he opened his pure emerald eyes.

"Why did you wake me up?" Lloyd lamented, "I had this wonderful dream where I finally died."

"Oh no. Not on my watch." Iris crossed her arms and sternly stared down her husband.

The green ninja groaned in defeat but the pink kunoichi helped him, being the supportive wife she had been since they married.

"Get ready. Today's a big day." She said.

"It is…?"

Iris would've responded if not for Leon barging into their room.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Their firstborn child ran up to their bed but had to be helped up by his mother.

"What brings you here, my little one?" Iris asked, kissing his cheek.

"Are the ninjas coming?" Leon asked, excited to meet the legendary heroes of Ninjago as well as finally getting to play with children his age. It got boring being the only kid in the monastery and Willow was still too little to play with him.

"Soon, my son," Lloyd playfully rubbed his hand against his son's fair hair, ruffling it, "You'll get your chance to play with the other kids."

"Yay!" Leon scampered off to his room to get ready.

"Well, I better help Leon get dressed," Iris got up, "You should be getting ready, too."

"I'm not a child anymore." Lloyd pouted like… well… a child.

"I know," Iris giggled, "We haven't been ever since we unlocked out destiny…"

Lloyd and Iris still remembered the trials they went through and the sacrifices they made. The memories still clawed at them like a predator stalking its prey…

"We've certainly come a long way since then…" Iris mused.

"It still feels like yesterday." Lloyd added.

"But it's in the past. I have to go before Leon gets hurt." The kunoichi of time left, leaving Lloyd alone in their room where he can finally get some rest…

Until Willow cried moments later.

* * *

><p>The hour has finally arrived.<p>

The ninja families rode on the four remaining elemental dragons towards the monastery. It was finally time for all the kids to get to really know each other. The twins, Liana, and Amy were all four as was Leon while Chris was five and Kyle, Forrest, and Melody were two.

The ninjas and kunoichi greeted each other like old friends and congratulated Lloyd and Iris on having another child while their kids stared at each other with curiosity.

Having met each other plenty of times before, Akira and Alex already wanted to play with Chris and Kyle, who in turn, wanted to play too.

"Easy, boys." Jay chuckled as he kept his sons from running into them.

"But Daddy!" Chris whined, "I wanna play with the new kids!"

"You will. First, you have to say 'hi'." The lightning ninja reminded his eldest son.

Once the kids finally introduced themselves, their parents finally let them play together.

The ninjas and kunoichi stood back to let their kids mingle, letting their personalities show.

The Pyrrhus and Walker children immediately hit it off, having known each other since the day they were born. Then Cole and Luna's daughters wanted to join in. The sisters were very close as seen with Amy keeping Melody from tripping on her still wobbly legs. Like her mother used to be, the two-year-old girl was rather shy but seemed confident as long as her older sister was by her side. Not wanting to be left out, Forrest quickly joined in, walking as fast as his tiny legs will let him.

But while the children played together, one of them wasn't interested.

While Forrest was eager to make some new friends, Liana stayed behind, sticking to her father like glue but Akira noticed the timid girl.

"Hi!" He rushed up to greet her but the pale girl only gave a shy squeak and buried her face in the leg of her father's pants.

"Don't be frightened, Liana. He wants to be your friend." Zane gently persuaded his daughter to come out and get to know the other children.

"Come on! Play with us!" Now Alex tried to get Liana to play.

Even Forrest saw his sister still clinging to their dad and walked over to her.

"Play!" He grabbed her hand, trying to coax her to join in on the fun.

The brunette boy finally got his big sister to come along. As shy as she was around new people, Liana actually had a strong bond with her brother and finally decided to come along as long as she wasn't too far apart from Forrest.

Leon couldn't be more excited to play with kids his age. The only people at the monastery were his family and uncle. His grandparents were currently staying for a couple of months to help his parents raise Willow but it wasn't the same as being with other kids.

Because she was too little, Iris kept Willow safely tucked in her arms.

"Isn't it wonderful, Lloyd?" She turned to her husband.

"What's wonderful?" The green ninja responded with another question.

"To see our own children join us in this world and have their own experiences and interact with the other children like we have in the past."

"Yeah…"

Even Lloyd found it remarkable how the new generation took after their parents. He can't wait for his children to make their own experiences.

It was truly a wonderful thing…

* * *

><p>While the children were playing, Lloyd noticed his father and uncle talking amongst themselves but this isn't the first time they were acting so secretive.<p>

They were like that during his parents' first visit to help him raise Leon and with Willow around, they were at it again. He had a feeling that whatever they were talking about was important. He had to find out…

"Dad… Uncle…" He approached them once they were a safe distance from everyone else.

"Lloyd, what brings you here?" Garmadon asked his son.

"Don't pretend I haven't noticed the way you've been acting lately." Lloyd said sternly.

"Son… I'm actually glad you've came to us at this time…" His father sighed.

(*) "_Doushite_? What are you and uncle hiding?"

The sons of the First Spinjitzu Master wanted to wait a little longer before telling the ninjas and kunoichi of their concerns but Lloyd made it apparent that he won't leave until he gets answers.

"Lloyd, we all have unique powers that have been passed down from the First Spinjitzu Master. We weren't chosen randomly to wield certain elements." Wu explained to him.

"What are you saying?"

"Lloyd, there's a chance the children could've inherited their parents' elemental powers. Leon and Willow are no exceptions." Garmadon finished.

Lloyd was left speechless, having no idea what to say.

"I know this is a lot to take in but we can't assume anything… yet." His uncle said.

"_N-nani_…!? But they're just children!"

"We know," Garmadon cut him off, "It may take time before they show any signs of elemental control but we must be wary of the possibility. We also know that light and darkness can never exist without the other…"

Lloyd remembered that even the Overlord said those words during their fateful battle…

"So you're saying our children will also become ninjas and kunoichi?" He asked, not sure if Leon and Willow will ever be ready for such a difficult life.

"We can't assume anything at the moment," Wu responded, "Also, there has been no signs of evil in Ninjago for now. All we can do is hope that the future generation will be ready shall the Overlord return."

"Who knows when _that_ will be?"

"Even with our wisdom, your uncle and I have no clue either," Garmadon shook his head, "But when the time comes…"

The reformed man abruptly stopped, not wanting to finish his sentence. Even he didn't like the thought of the Overlord returning in just a couple of years…

"But if he does come back soon, I'll be ready." Lloyd vowed.

Now that he had two kids, he was more determined than ever to protect them.

"I understand your desire to protect your family but for now, all we can do is cherish the past, live in the present, and wait for the future." Wu reminded his nephew.

"Yes," Garmadon nodded, "We should head back before the others grow concerned."

The line of the First Spinjitzu Master returned to the courtyard where the children still played.

They can only hope that they will be ready when the time comes…

* * *

><p>But the ninjas and kunoichi had no idea that they were being watched.<p>

_He_ still lurked in the shadows, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

'Those pathetic fools have gone soft with those little brats… It's perfect…'

His plan still needed years to come to fruition but with the ninjas getting all washed up thanks to those gross little things they call children, he had all the time in the world. Lurking within the shadows, he took notice of the darkness lurking within the hearts of men. As much as humans disgusted him, he could put their dark hearts to good use.

Unlike the now washed up Garmadon, who was corrupted by an outside source, these people have chosen to shun the light. Also, they would be willing to follow instead of being controlled like those Stone Warriors who were the definition of 'all brawn but no brain'.

But he wasn't the only one seeking revenge.

While coming up with his plans, he discovered the group of angry ghosts whose intense hatred kept them from moving on to the afterlife. It took plenty of convincing but even they joined him on a mutual quest for revenge.

He was ready to build the perfect army to enact his vengeance against Ninjago.

But until that time comes, he'll be waiting…

* * *

><p>(*) <em>prosnut'sya<em> = wake up (Russian)

(*) _Doushite_ = Why (Japanese)

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit…!<strong>

**Looks like things aren't as peaceful as they appear! Also, this wraps up the prologue & the story will really pick up in the REAL 1****st**** chapter of this story but what I can say is that it will have some aspects of Rebooted & Rise of an Ancient Evil. It'll take some time before I can get started cuz I'm still 'fine-tuning' some details to the plot so I apologize in advance. BTW, I also have other story suggestions at my profile so check them out & I'd like to hear what you guys think & if you have any suggestions.**

**Before I go, I wanna say thank you to everyone for your support! I can't believe this is just the (multi-chaptered) prologue & I already have over 50 reviews! I wanna thank SergeantSarcasm7, ForeverDreamer12, NinjaWriterMaster, AwesomeAuthor13, samuraifan282, Mykindleisawesome, Goldmedalninja, PyroHunter16, IceFreak101, Lya200, LightningDanino23, & more! Thank you all SO much!**


	5. Resurgence

**Children of Destiny**

**Hey guys! I'm finally back!**

**Well, today's the premiere of 'Rise of an Ancient Evil' here & it's less than an hour away so while you all wait for the premiere, here's the REAL first chapter of Children of Destiny! Here, we'll see a HUGE development in the kiddies so read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Resurgence<p>

"Happy birthday to you!"

Jay and Nya finished singing the classic birthday song to their eldest son, Chris, who turned six. All his relatives, from his grandparents to his cousins and their parents, came over to celebrate his birthday.

"Now make a wish!" The birthday boy's mother presented him with a yummy-looking birthday cake topped with six candles.

"If you blow out all the candles at once, your wish will come true!" Kai encouraged his nephew.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, so make sure you blow out all those candles." His aunt also encouraged him to wish.

Chris silently wished for the one thing he can ever want.

So far, his life was pretty good. He was getting ready for grade school, he had plenty of friends, and he had a loving family. But there was still one thing he wanted. His father told him and Kyle stories of his and their mother's adventures years ago. They were protectors of Ninjago called ninjas and kunoichi. They were told many tales of the feats they all went through, from the Trial of the Elements to the battle with the evil Overlord. Chris was always awed by their stories and now wanted to be a ninja like his parents.

'I wish I'll be a ninja!'

Taking a deep breath, the birthday boy managed to blow out all the candles. Everyone clapped before they all got a slice of cake.

"Kyle, is there anything you want to say to your big brother?" Jay asked his younger son.

"Happy birthday!" The three-year-old boy managed to say with a slight lisp from the little gaps between his baby teeth.

They may be brothers but Chris and Kyle looked quite different.

Sharing the same blood, they had some basic similarities such as their round facial structures to their almond-shaped eyes but some would think they aren't related. Chris had jet black hair like their mother's and the sapphire eyes of their father while Kyle had their father's brown hair and hazel eyes that was slightly greener than their mother's. They may look different but they were still brothers and like all siblings, there were times where they were close and other times when they would fight like sworn enemies but that's what siblings are like.

"What did you wish for?" Alex asked her cousin.

(*) "_Himitsu_!" The blue-eyed boy answered.

"Can't you tell us!?" The twins whined but their parents stopped them before they can pester their cousin.

"Whatever you wished for, I'm sure it'll come true!" Edna smiled proudly at her grandson.

Chris was _really_ excited that he may become a true ninja after all.

Little did he know that his wish was about to come true…

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks passed since Chris' birthday and things were back to the way they were.<p>

Or so Jay and Nya thought…

The couple wanted to spend their day-off cuddling in bed but their kids will have none of it.

The sound of thunder boomed across the house despite the sunny morning weather and then an explosion went off that sent tremors throughout the building like an earthquake.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Chris and Kyle scurried into their parents' room before they can get up.

"Chris! Kyle! What happened?" Nya instinctively held her frightened children.

"W-we were just playing a game!" Kyle kept shaking like a leaf.

"The TV wouldn't turn on and when I tried to get it to work, lightning shot out of my hand and the TV exploded!" Chris explained, more frightened than his little brother.

"Wait! Did you say _lightning_ shot out of your hand?" Jay asked, feeling suspicious…

The terrified boy only nodded.

Jay and Nya rushed for the living room, feeling more than a little concerned.

And they had every right to be.

What used to be an HD widescreen TV was now a charred smoking wreck!

"Chris…! Did you really do this!?" Jay inquired his son.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Chris exclaimed.

"Sweetie, we know it was just an accident." Nya tried to comfort her child.

But in the back of his parents' mind, they grew concerned that maybe…

"Do you think maybe _he_ knows about this?" Nya whispered to her husband.

Knowing who his wife was referring to, Jay made his decision.

"I'm sure he does," He answered, "We'll have to go to the monastery."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. If Chris and even Kyle _do_ have elemental powers, we'll have to find out how we can help them control them."

"I understand."

* * *

><p>Lloyd, Iris, and Sensei Wu were surprised by the Walkers' sudden visit but the ever playful Leon didn't mind one bit. While their children played with him, Jay and Nya spoke with their former teacher about the TV incident.<p>

"So it _is_ possible…" Sensei Wu mused once he heard everything.

"What are you talking about?" Nya asked.

"Garmadon and I have discussed the possibility of your elemental powers being passed down to your children. Chris may very well be the new ninja of lightning."

(*) "_Omöjligt_!" Jay exclaimed, "My son's not a ninja!"

"No. Not _yet_." Wu said sternly, "Like Lloyd, his father, and myself having powers passed down from the First Spinjitzu Master, Chris has apparently got his lightning powers from you."

"What about Kyle?"

"I can sense that his elemental powers, most likely metal, will emerge in a couple of years but for now, the least you can do is anticipate it."

"But how can we help Chris?" Nya brought them back to the original subject.

"Having elemental powers isn't a bad thing. In fact, he could be just one of a new generation of ninjas who'll defend Ninjago when need be. He must understand that he shouldn't fear his new powers and you must teach him to harness them much like you have during your adventures. I taught you how to unlock your true potential and now, you'll do the same for your sons."

"We understand," Jay nodded, "We'll make sure Chris will be able to control his powers."

Looks like parenthood will be even more challenging for the inventors…

* * *

><p>Apparently, Chris' incident was just the first in a string of unusual events.<p>

The following year was rough for the ninja couples and their kids.

Kai and Aria grew wary of the day their twins will develop elemental powers. Jay and Nya claim that they're teaching Chris how to keep his lightning powers in check. The ninjas still continue to mature with their children so even they still have much to learn and the fiery couple were no exception. Akira and Alex always kept them on their toes with their antics. Like all siblings, they had their moments where they either got along, or were at each other's throats.

Right now, this was one of the latter moments.

"Get that stupid thing away from me!" Akira shoved Alex's plush puppy away from him.

"It's not stupid!" Alex argued back, hitting her brother with her toy.

The blonde boy grabbed the toy and threw it across the room and tackled his sister. In turn, she scratched his face and the argument quickly dissolved into a brawl.

Out in the shop, Kai could hear his kids screaming at each other. With his wife at work, he had to stop their fighting by himself. Putting his work on hold, the ninja turned blacksmith marched off and saw the twins going at it like wrestlers.

"Akira! Alexandra! Stop fighting this instant!"

The fire ninja stepped in and pulled them apart but they still yelled and kicked at each other.

"You no-good meanie!" Alex continued to thrash in her father's grip.

"Stupid whiny baby!" Akira swung his fists in his sister's direction.

"Both of you! Knock it off!" Kai still tried to quell their fighting.

Alex freed herself from her father's grasp and shoved her brother but what happened next was completely unexpected.

A gust of wind that seemed to have been summoned by the six-year-old girl herself sent Akira flying to the other side of the room.

"That's it!" Akira roared and lunged at his sister.

Before Kai can stop him, the boy held down his younger twin and his fists began to glow until it was engulfed in flames. His father finally pulled him away from his sister, causing the flames to go out, but it was apparent he was still angry at both of them.

"What happened!?"

Kai and his kids turned to see Aria, who just returned from work, only to be greeted by her kids fighting and stressing out her husband. Akira and Alex dusted themselves in an attempt to look like they were behaving but their mother knew otherwise.

"Their powers have awakened." Kai whispered to his wife.

Aria nearly fainted when her husband told her what happened. She knew this day would come but she never thought her children's powers would emerge in such a violent way.

The twins knew they were in trouble but waited for their parents to say something to them.

"Until you two learn to get along, go straight to your rooms." Kai commanded sternly.

"But _he_ started it!" Alex glared at her brother.

"This wouldn't have happened if you kept bothering me with that stupid doll!" Akira stuck out his tongue at her.

"Go to your rooms!" Their father raised his voice to make them know they'll only get into more trouble if they don't obey.

The twins pouted but obeyed, trudging to their bedrooms that actually belonged to their father and aunt when they were little. Even after they left, things were still tense for their parents.

"Did they really awaken their powers like that?" Aria asked.

"_Hai_," Her husband nodded, "They shouldn't use their powers against each other. They need to be physically and mentally trained before they can even think about using them."

"But do you remember what Sensei Wu said about Chris last year? What if our children are the next ninja of fire and kunoichi of wind?"

"Then we'll train and guide them as they develop their powers. It's our duty not just as parents but as protectors of Ninjago. We must prepare them for the day evil returns…"

"But the final battle wasn't easy. What if they aren't ready?"

"They _will_ be. We just have to hope _he_ doesn't come back any time soon."

"The Overlord…" It's been years since the Overlord's defeat but Aria still felt chills run down her spine looking back to that day…

"If he does come back, I'll be ready. I'll do anything for you and our kids." Kai wrapped his arms around his wife to comfort her.

"Kai… I want to do the same." Aria responded and kissed his tan cheek.

"I know. I know we both will…"

* * *

><p>One of the most shocking events of the year was Luna's retirement as an idol.<p>

Being a married woman with two daughters, the extremely successful diva thought about what she truly wanted in life. In the end, she knew she never really wanted fame and popularity and decided she no longer needed it. She sang solely for the sake of singing and her love for music. Because of that, the former kunoichi finally decided to leave the industry and settle into a more humble lifestyle as a music teacher. Cole was surprised and even a little guilty, thinking he may have something to do with her decision to retire but his wife said that this is what she wanted. Nonetheless, the earth ninja was just as supportive as he was since they first fell in love.

Even before Luna's retirement, they lived pretty much like ordinary people in a suburban home and doing everyday activities like grocery shopping by themselves so it didn't make THAT big of a difference, not that they were complaining. Also, it gave their kids a better chance at a more normal life like Estelle had done for Cole when he was young.

But it was not to last.

The couple woke up to a dog's whines as it pounced onto their bed and licked their faces.

"Okay Lorelei. I'm up." Cole groaned, gently pushing the German Shepherd away.

Lorelei was the descendant of Luna's first dog Jewel. The former ninja remembered her and his wife being more miserable than he's ever seen her when she passed away years ago. Jewel was like a sister to her and her death was like actually losing a loved one. Cole understood how Luna felt and did what he could to help her move on like she had with him and his mother's death.

Since it was the weekend, the couple can spend plenty of time with their daughters.

After a filling breakfast of sausages, eggs, and pancakes, the happily married couple took their daughters out without having to worry about the former diva's fans following them.

"It's kinda strange not having the paparazzi following us…" Cole mused aloud, "Usually, I had to keep the girls close so we won't lose them and you always had to stop for pictures."

"Yeah," Luna replied, "But at least I won't be missing _that_."

"Is this really what you want?"

"_Ja_. I never really wanted all the popularity nor needed it. All I need is right here."

Luna nuzzled against her husband's broad chest, prompting Cole to lift her face in his hands and kiss her, ignoring the giggles from their daughters.

The couple took their daughters to the local playground to hang out with their friends.

Much like they have always been, Amy and Melody stuck to each other like glue. Amy was like the perfect older sister, always supporting Melody and eager to help her out. Melody was more of a wallflower but with Amy's help, she would open up to others once they get to really know her. As for their looks, they were quite different.

Amy's auburn hair was now slightly darker than her mother's and was held in a braid while her emerald eyes came from her father. As for Melody, it was the other way around. Her short hair tied in pigtails were black and her eyes shown in aquamarine but had a slightly greener tinge.

But recently, the girls made another discovery for themselves…

"Look what I can do!"

Amy gathered her friends around her and pressed the palms of her hands against the sidewalk and the solid cement began to rumble and form cracks. Her friends were impressed but it can't be any more different for her father.

"AMY!"

Cole instinctively scooped up his daughter as if the ground was going to swallow her.

At the nearby floor fountain, Melody also showed signs of elemental control. She jumped over the sprinklers that had a scheduled pattern but she was able to change it. The sprinklers began to work under _her_ command. It didn't seem like much but Luna can sense it.

Melody's elemental powers have awoken.

Not wasting a single second, Luna also grabbed her daughter and she and her husband scurried out of the playground with their children.

"Melody, are you okay?" Luna frantically checked her daughter for any wounds.

"I'm fine." The raven-haired girl said naively, having no idea what was going on.

"Amy, don't _ever_ do that again." Cole reprimanded his older child in his arms.

"Am I in trouble?" Amy quivered.

"You're not in trouble," Cole kissed his daughter's brow to reassure her, "I also have powers like yours. You'll be able to help people with them but you must learn to control them first."

"How will I do that?"

"Mommy and I will help you."

The family had to leave the park to avoid any unwanted attention, as well as discuss whatever the future may hold for them…

"Do you think we'll be able to teach our daughters to control their elements?" Luna asked Cole in a hushed tone, "They're still children, much younger than we were during our adventures."

"Their powers would've awakened sooner or later," Cole reasoned with his wife, "We'll have to tell them the truth."

"Do you think they're ready?"

"Their powers have awakened. They have every right to know about our past."

"But what if they don't take it well? I can't imagine how frightened they'll be…"

"Luna, we can't shelter our children from reality forever. I understand if they get scared or even uncomfortable with their powers but we must teach them to control them and make sure they can get over their fears."

"Can we really do that?"

"Of course. You're already a wonderful mother to our kids and I too will do anything for them."

"_Danke schön_, Cole…"

After going through so much together, Cole and Luna were ready for whatever challenges come their way for them and their daughters. It may not be easy but they'll do everything they can to make sure their children will be prepared for what destiny may have in store for them…

* * *

><p>Even Zane and Heather heard about Chris' emerging powers and were aware of the possibility that Liana and Forrest may have inherited their elements.<p>

It was now winter in Arbouria and ever since Zane settled in the forested town, there was more snow than there used to be every year but no one was complaining with all the snow days.

The Julien family were also out having fun.

One of their children's favorite winter activities was building a snowman, which they would do every winter with their parents.

Liana and Forrest rolled up a large mound of snow for the head, giggling as they chatted away.

It was amazing how different their looks and personalities were yet they were still very close.

Forrest got most of his looks from his mother with light brown hair with bangs slightly swept to his right side, rosy skin, and faint freckles on his cheeks. He also inherited a couple of features from his father such as his long face and icy blue eyes, though Forrest's was not as 'haunting'.

Liana looked just like her father but had some of her mother's features. Even bangs covered her forehead as she wore a light blue headband like her mother did in her youth and she had some freckles on her cheeks although they were even more vague than her mother and brother's. As for her eyes, they were also light blue but had a greyish tinge she also got from her mother.

As for personalities, Liana was timid and quiet while Forrest was a go-getter and never afraid to speak his mind. But like the yin and yang, they balanced each other out. Forrest helped his big sister come out of her shell while she taught him to calm down.

It was very much like their parents' relationship from the beginning.

The kids tried to lift the large pile of snow but they were too little to lift it.

"Here. Let Daddy get that for you." Zane picked up the 'head' and placed it on the body.

Forrest placed a couple of twigs for the arms while Liana gave the snowman a scarf, letting their parents made the face.

"How about giving your new friend some hair?" Heather suggested.

"What can we use for the hair?" Liana asked.

"I found leaves!" Forrest gleefully help up a handful of dry leaves in various autumn colors.

"That's a good idea, son." Zane praised his younger child.

Zane and Heather added some finishing touches to the face before returning to their son, only to find out something has changed.

The leaves were withered when Forrest found them but now, they were fresh and green as if it was springtime. His parents were too stunned to say anything.

"Forrest! How did you do that?" His sister asked in astonishment.

"I didn't do anything," The little boy shrugged, "I just held it and they turned green."

"Can I try?"

Liana took one leaf but the tiny bit of greenery froze in her hand.

"That's so cool!" Forrest gushed at his sister's awakened powers.

Zane and Heather knew it was happening.

Their children's powers were emerging and only they can teach them to control it.

"Their powers are awakening," Heather whispered to Zane, "How will we tell them this?"

"We just have to be truthful," The former nindroid replied, "They might not take it well but we have to make sure they won't grow up fearing their powers."

"Speaking of truth, when will you tell them about your… origins…?"

Liana and Forrest still didn't know that their father was a robot. Zane still had yet to tell them, wanting to wait until they were mature enough to comprehend such a revelation.

"I'll tell them when the time is right." The ice ninja said.

"Why are you being quiet?" Forrest asked his parents all of a sudden.

"It's grown-up stuff but we'll tell you later." The former nindroid told his son.

"So why don't you and your sister play with your new friend?" Heather motioned at the finally completed snowman.

The brunette boy nodded and took off to play with his sister while Zane and Heather continued their conversation and figure out how to tell their children about their powers.

They can only hope their kids won't overreact once they tell them…

* * *

><p>Although Jay and Nya were able to teach Chris how to control his powers, they also made sure to keep an eye on Kyle in case his own powers emerge.<p>

"Now Chris, you have to be very careful when dealing with electronics."

"Got it." The raven-haired boy nodded.

"Daddy, will I be able to zap stuff too?" Kyle asked with wide-eyed curiosity.

"Uh…" The former blue ninja wasn't sure how to answer his younger son's question, "You may not have the exact same powers as your brother but you _will_ be able to do some pretty amazing things. I-it'll just take time…"

"Your father's right," His mother came into the room with her large belly, "You won't have the exact same powers as Chris but you'll have something extraordinary soon."

Jay greeted his wife with a kiss, gently rubbing her belly and the baby inside.

"I already can't wait to meet her." The lightning ninja said as he kissed his wife's belly.

Nya was heavily pregnant with her third child. It was confirmed that the baby was a girl and the couple were just lucky that Chris and Kyle accepted having a baby sister. With Kyle most likely inheriting her power over metal, the Japanese woman didn't know if her unborn daughter will have any elemental powers or feel left out if she doesn't but she and Jay will still love her all the same. Even if their kids didn't inherit their elements, they'll still love them.

Kyle was growing impatient for his own powers to awaken and was desperate to do anything to be special. His parents told him he'll be able to control metal one day but he wanted it now. He remembered an episode of one of those sci-fi shows his dad likes to watch where that one guy was able to bend spoons with his mind and wanted to try it.

The hazel-eyed boy went straight for the kitchen and grabbed all the spoons in the room.

He stared at the plain utensils for what felt like hours until it finally happened. A creaking sound echoed as if the spoon was groaning and then it bent backwards. Finally, Kyle was able to bend metal, just in time for his father to walk in.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Jay spotted his younger son in the kitchen.

"I did it!" Kyle cried ecstatically, holding up the warped spoon.

"Did what- oh…"

The blue ninja was speechless upon seeing the spoons Kyle bent as if he was psychic. His hands were already full teaching Chris to use his powers but it'll be even more so now that Kyle finally got his metal powers.

Looks like things are going to get more difficult for Jay and Nya…

* * *

><p>Up in the monastery, even Lloyd and Iris can't escape from the chaos from the next generation.<p>

Leon would sometimes get lonely being stuck in the monastery all day. He had Willow but the two-year-old can only do so much with him. Their parents did whatever they could to let them live like other kids such as going out to meet other children their age and getting them plenty of toys and video games so they won't get bored whenever they weren't being homeschooled by their granduncle Wu and were too busy to take them out such as today. Ever since the Walkers' visit, their parents kept having 'grown-up talk' with Wu and spent less time with them, making it even more boring.

Leon grew tired of staring at the ceiling in one of the galleries and wanted to do something with his baby sister. He wandered through the monastery until he finally found her playing with her toys in her room.

While Leon looked exactly like their father when he was a boy, Willow was the spitting image of their mother. The two-year-old girl had deep violet eyes that were always expressive as well as hair in the same brownish-gold hue held in pigtails like her mother usually had in her youth.

"Leon!" Willow ran up to greet her brother.

"Willow, come with me!" The green-eyed boy grabbed his sister's hand.

Leon led his sister into one of the vast rooms to find their own way to have fun.

"Check this out!"

The green ninja's son placed his hands in front of him and concentrated. He's seen his father do it a few times to impress his kids and he wanted to try it too.

Eventually, a tiny spark went off in his hands and grew into a glowing ball of energy that it lit up the whole room before disappearing.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Willow squealed excitedly.

Leon was more than happy to oblige and created another ball of energy to light up the room.

The kids were having the time of their lives discovering these strange new abilities.

Willow approached the walls and much to her brother's shock, she managed to walk ON it! She didn't seem to care, only walking further up until she reached the ceiling and then she began to literally walk upside-down as if the ceiling was the floor!

"This is fun!" The violet-eyed girl giggled seeing everything upside-down.

"Hey Willow! Catch!"

A ball of light formed in Leon's hand and he tossed it into the air, leaving a trail of sparkles in its wake. Luckily, the violet-eyed girl caught it and tossed it back to her brother. It was like a game of ball but this was more fun.

Lloyd and Iris have just finished yet another meeting with Wu over the ninjas' children and their emerging powers to check on _their_ kids. Leon and Willow were growing more rambunctious by the day and it's only a matter of time until _they_ awaken the powers that were unique to them. With their playful attitude, they were already a handful on their own but once their powers are unlocked, the young parents can only imagine what chaos their kids can create.

Such as the scene they just walked right into.

"Leon! What are you doing!?" Lloyd was NOT happy with what he was seeing.

"Hi Daddy!" Willow waved to her father from the ceiling.

"WILLOW!"

Lloyd was horrified seeing his two-year-old daughter defying the laws of gravity.

Iris let out a bloodcurdling shriek seeing her daughter walking on the ceiling.

Alerted by her mother's voice, the toddler's powers were turned 'off' and she would've fallen if not for her dad catching her in time. Still carrying Willow in one arm, Lloyd grabbed Leon by the back of his collar before he could get away and led him out of the room with their mother.

"My babies!" Iris sobbed, holding her children in a very tight grip.

"Mom! Let go!" Leon complained.

"Leon. Willow. What did you do?" Lloyd asked with an austere tone.

"Willow and I were just playing!" Leon exclaimed.

"That isn't an excuse to use your powers as playthings! You could've gotten hurt!" The hero of Ninjago scolded his children.

"Leon, Willow. Come here." Sensei Wu beckoned his young relatives.

The young children obeyed their granduncle and followed him with their parents.

"You two have unique power only your parents possessed until now. Your father has the power to create, which has been passed down to you, Leon. As for you, Willow, your mother is able to manipulate time and space, which you have done moments ago."

"Really?" Leon asked, still giddy over his new powers, "I get to do other cool stuff?"

"Me too?" Willow added.

"This is serious. Your powers are _not_ toys," Wu said sternly, "You can only use them to protect Ninjago and those who can't defend themselves. Before you can even think about using them, we must train you for when that day comes. Your parents and I will help you get ready."

"When will we be ready?" Leon asked.

"It may be years before you and your sister can truly hone your powers but you won't be alone. There are others who have similar powers but we'll help you all control them." Lloyd promised before Iris led them away from all the boring 'grown-up' talk.

"When do you think the Overlord will return?" He asked his uncle.

"Even this wise old man doesn't know the answer to everything," Wu shook his head, "But what matters now is that the new generation is emerging so we'll have to get them ready."

"I understand." Lloyd said out loud.

'As if Leon and Willow aren't already a handful.' He complained to himself.

These next several years will definitely be a living hell…

* * *

><p>(*) <em>Himitsu<em> = Secret (Japanese)

(*) _Omöjligt_ = Impossible (Swedish)

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! The kids' powers have awakened!<strong>

**This may be a slow start but I want to give a further look into their childhood as well as give an explanation for their powers emerging unlike Frozen where Elsa's powers still go unexplained. As much as I like the movie, that plot hole REALLY bothers me.**

**Also, it's only minutes until the new episode airs so... uh…**

**Review! *runs off***


	6. Family Matters

**Children of Destiny**

**Hi everybody! In the last chapter, we saw the elements awaken in the kids! I wanted this chapter to focus on family life as well as a time skip. Here, we'll see the kids' personalities shine & relationships with their parents. Also, we'll be introduced to Jay & Nya's daughter! I know it may not be much but I really want to give a look into their lives outside of the adventures to come, so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Family Matters<p>

Ten years later…

The ninjas' children were able to hone their elemental powers over the decade.

Ever since their powers emerged, the children would spend every summer at the monastery to train and learn to control their powers in case evil returns. So far, everything's been peaceful in Ninjago so they didn't really see the point but it was still nice to have powers and hang out with one another.

Right now, school was out and summer vacation was in.

Akira and Alex couldn't be happier to get out, even if their summer was like every other for the last decade. They'll have to go to the monastery but they didn't mind. At least they got to hang out with their cousins and the other ninjas' children. The motely group didn't mind being with each other every summer and they can't have it any other way.

The twins knew they were almost home once they heard a familiar sound.

The sound of banging metal was also the sound of home to the twins, having heard that sound all the time for as long as they can remember.

"Dad! We're home!" Akira greeted their father.

Kai was still a blacksmith and he can't have it any other way and the Four Weapons continued to be the talk of Ignacia. All his hard work helped keep his body fit and muscular throughout the years but he still showed signs of aging. Whenever it wasn't gelled up into spikes, his chocolate brown locks would slightly curl at the ends and his bangs would almost cover his eyes but now that he was older, the fire ninja no longer felt the need to drench his hair in gel so he finally let his hair fall naturally over his face and he developed a little bit of stubble on his chin. But what didn't change were his hot amber eyes that still shone with exuberance like flames.

"How's school?" The former ninja greeted his kids.

"Who cares? School's out!" Akira shouted ecstatically.

"It was fine," Alex answered in a calmer manner, "But finals are always a pain in the- "

"Language, Alex." Kai gently reprimanded his daughter.

The brunette girl pouted in annoyance but held her tongue. All she and her brother wanted to do was relax and spend time with their friends here in Ignacia before going to the monastery.

They may be twins but Akira and Alex had some differences in looks and personality.

Akira's once fair hair darkened into a dirty blonde hue like his mother's that always looked spiky because he liked to have his hair messed up a bit. As for personality, he can be as hotheaded as his father but knew when to think things through and had a creative side like his mother. As for Aria, she looked almost exactly like their mother in her youth save for her chocolate brown hair and amber eyes from her father. She also had a beauty mark but it was just off the lower right corner of her mouth. As for personality, she was a tomboy like her mother but was also fiercely independent, a trait Kai says she got from her aunt Nya, whom she admires.

After initial greetings with their father, they greeted their mother at the back of the shop.

"School's over but you have to get ready for your trip to the monastery." Aria reminded them.

"We know." Akira replied nonchalantly.

Like her husband, Aria had also aged. Her dirty blonde hair was now a couple of inches past her shoulders, which she wore in a simple bun, and her sky blue eyes now shone with knowledge of the world she yearned to explore when she first became a kunoichi.

"Why don't you go relax?" The former kunoichi offered her children, "I'll be making something really good for dinner tonight."

It was no secret that both Akira and Alex's favorite food was their mother's cooking and today, she made yet another tasty meal for her family. Today's dinner with the classic Spanish dish of paella with homemade churros for dessert.

Akira and Alex kept talking about their annual trip to the monastery over dinner and about the progress they made last year. Last time, Alex managed to create 'mini tornadoes' with a pair of war fans and Akira was able to summon a wall of fire that allowed him to win his match against Forrest. It's only a matter of time until they fully master their elements.

Kai couldn't be more proud of his children and knew they'll be ready to face the world soon.

"Can't wait for you two to go out there, beating up bad guys, burning stuff up…"

"Kai!" Aria stomped her husband's foot under the table, much to their kids' bemusement.

"Don't give them any ideas!" She hissed under her breath.

"What? You weren't complaining when _I_ did it!" Kai retorted.

"You were already a ninja! Our kids still aren't ready!"

"It's only a matter of time, Aria. We'll have to let them go."

"I know…"

Akira and Alex were often told by their parents of the responsibilities that will come with being full-fledged ninja but they were eager to prove themselves. They know they will…

* * *

><p>The Walker family were gathered in the hall for a big presentation.<p>

"Get a load of _this_!"

Jay unveiled his next P.I.X.A.L. to his family.

The P.I.X.A.L.'s were very successful and made daily life for handicapped people much easier by doing various tasks such as helping handicapped people reach for items in very high shelves or describe surroundings to blind people. This made the Walkers quite wealthy but they preferred to live like ordinary people.

Besides, much of the money Jay and Nya earned went to raising their kids.

But this P.I.X.A.L. looked like nothing more than an ordinary wheelchair.

"That's it?" Kyle raised an eyebrow in a quizzical expression.

"Don't judge a book by its cover!" The ninja inventor reminded his younger son, "This ain't your grandma's ol' wheelchair!"

"But Grandma doesn't have a wheelchair." Chris said dryly.

"The point is, you won't believe what this baby can do!" Jay sat down on the 'wheelchair'.

"Full speed ahead!"

As if out of a cyberpunk show, a pair of boosters opened up behind the new invention and they were ignited as the newest P.I.X.A.L. sped across the hall but all too quickly, things went awry. The engines blew up and the inventor was sent careening onto the floor, scrapping his chin.

"Jay!" Nya rushed to her husband's side, with her midnight hair back to the short length her husband found more beautiful on her.

Luckily, Jay was up on his feet in no time.

Although he was a successful inventor, Jay still suffered quite a bunch of mishaps, which would leave him with plenty of bruises and the stress he frequently goes through to keep his gadgets from blowing up on him also left him with some age lines on his face. But his faithful wife was always by his side and with her and their children, he always pressed forward.

"Guess it still needs some working on…" Jay blushed with embarrassment.

His sons only looked on in bemusement.

Chris grew up looking just like his father except that his hair was black like his mother's and he didn't have a scar going through his eyebrow. Kyle grew out his dark brown hair and his bangs nearly covered his right eye.

"So Dad, want any help before we go to the monastery?" Kyle asked.

"You think you have time?" Nya asked.

"School's out so that means we have plenty of time to help out before we go." Chris answered.

"What about me?" A third voice asked.

Unlike the other ninja couples with their two children, Jay and Nya had a third child, a girl they named Sayuri.

Although she was nine, Sayuri never displayed any elemental powers, making her feel left out. There were times she felt unloved whenever her parents trained her older brothers to control their elements but they insisted that they love her and her brothers, even if none of them had any powers. She even looked quite different from her brothers.

Her hair was in a unique shade of strawberry blonde she wore in a ponytail. Nya wondered how she got her hair color but Jay said she got it from his father Ed, who had strawberry blonde hair before it greyed with age. Sayuri's eyes also had the exact same shade of hazel as her mother's unlike Kyle's. The only similarity she had with her brothers was their sun-kissed skin tone.

Jay wasn't sure what to say without making his daughter feel insecure over her lack of powers.

"Uh… they have elemental powers so that's why they must go every summer…" He said.

"Why do _they_ get to have powers and I don't!?" Sayuri complained with jealous tears glistening in her hazel eyes.

"Sayuri, you may have powers one day," Nya consoled her youngest child, "You'll probably just get it later than your brothers. I actually went through the same thing."

"You did?"

"I joined the ninjas long before I discovered my powers and I felt left out. As a result I decided that if I can't be a ninja, I can be a samurai, so I became Samurai X."

"Samurai X?"

"_Hai_. I intended to keep my identity a secret but your father found out on our first date."

Jay also remembered that day as both a good and bad experience.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, I continued to help the ninjas during their adventures until I was told I was the kunoichi of metal."

"But Kyle already has metal powers!" Sayuri whined.

"That doesn't mean he and Chris are better than you. We love you just as much." Jay patted his daughter's head, "It doesn't matter if any of you inherited our elements or not. You'll always be our children."

"R-really…?" Their daughter sniffled back some tears.

"Of course," Nya kissed her daughter's brow, "It doesn't matter what you do, it's all about who you are. There's only one you and that's why your daddy and I love you so much."

"Even if I have powers?" Sayuri asked.

"Without a doubt," Jay said, "We love you because you're the best you. That's what your mom told me back then."

Sayuri felt better that her parents still loved her just as much as their brothers. Jay and Nya felt relieved that she was no longer upset but they still had to get Chris and Kyle ready for their trip to the monastery without making her feel left out.

Parenting really was tougher than being a ninja…

* * *

><p>Amy and Melody were too busy singing and dancing to the songs their mother made during her time as an idol to notice that their father just got back from work.<p>

"I'm home!" Cole greeted his wife and daughters after a hard day's work with the lumberjacks.

Cole looked the same and still had a bodybuilder physique thanks to his job as a lumberjack but constantly working out in the sun caused his skin to develop a tan and he also grew a mustache just like his dad's. The former ninja was annoyed when his figurative brothers say he looked just like his dad now but Luna didn't mind and he still decided to keep it.

During one of the ninjas' get-togethers, Jay claimed that Cole got his mustache not because of his dad but because he didn't have a son to pass down his 'caterpillar curse' to and struck him again and his facial hair was actually the eyebrows that was meant for the son he never had.

This ended up with the former blue ninja having to be rushed to the hospital for the beating the earth ninja gave him in response.

(*) "Welcome back, _Liebling_." Luna greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek.

But Cole wanted more and grabbed his wife to kiss her directly on the lips. The ex-diva's upper lip was tickled by his mustache as the kiss soon deepened.

In Cole's eyes, Luna was just as beautiful as ever. Sure, she was getting older but those pools of aquamarine would always leave him speechless and he still loved to run his fingers through her thick auburn hair that ended at her waist.

"Hi Dad!" Amy and Melody also greeted their father with a hug.

Cole and Luna smiled proudly at their beautiful daughters.

Their daughters definitely had similarities in their looks and personalities but they still had their fair share of differences. Amy's dark auburn hair ended a few inches below her shoulders while Melody grew out her ebony hair to her hips. They liked to think with both their heads and their hearts like Cole and Luna respectively but Amy was more with the former and Melody with the latter. But their parents loved them equally for their unique traits.

Amy and Melody also shared their parents' talents in singing and dancing but Cole didn't want to pressure them into pursuing a career with their talents. Unlike his father, he wanted them to choose their own path in life and no matter what, he'll always support them. Even Luna didn't want to pressure them, telling them to listen to their hearts for only they can decide what they want in life.

Though both of them were good at both singing and dancing, Amy was 'stronger' in the singing department while Melody was the better dancer. Their mother, remembering her glory days as an idol, was more than happy to share her love for music with them but refused to press them to go to the Marty Oppenheimer School. They might end up changing their minds and decide to pursue some other career but as long as it makes them happy, she won't stop them.

But career choices weren't the only thing Cole and Luna had to worry about.

The girls inherited their powers and every summer, they had to train at the monastery. They've made plenty of progress but it was always so hard to let them go. No matter how old they'll be, they'll always be their precious little girls.

"I'm going to miss you both." Luna wrapped her arms around her daughters in a tight bear hug.

"Luna, they won't be leaving for another couple of weeks." Cole reminded his wife.

"But we both know how fast time can just fly by." The German woman responded.

The former earth ninja understood how his spouse felt. It also felt like yesterday he saw her for the first time singing in her audition back at the Marty Oppenheimer School.

"Luna, I'm sure our daughters will be fine. Just have faith in them."

"I know… I just can't help but let my motherly instincts kick in…"

"You're not the only one. I also worry about them while I'm at work."

"Dad, we can still hear you." Amy interrupted the moment.

The couple blushed, much to their daughters' amusement.

"You have plenty of time to get lovey-dovey later." Melody chuckled, "Especially with us away for the summer."

Being reminded of the annual trip only made their mother emotional again. Luna went back to being a sobbing wreck and holding her daughters like lifelines.

"Mom!" Amy and Melody tried to squeeze their way out of her tight grip.

"My little princesses are growing up!" The former diva sniffled and had to be calmed down by her husband.

"Amy, Melody, listen to me," Cole gathered his daughters before him, "No matter where you go and what you'll do with your powers, your mother and I will always love you and we know you two will be able to master your elements and do great things."

"Dad… Thank you."

Amy and Melody hugged their parents in turn. The sisters were grateful to have such loving and understanding parents who were always there to help them control their powers and all sorts of troubles they run into.

It was all the family could ever want.

* * *

><p>Zane finally realized how much he has changed over the years.<p>

If he were still a nindroid, Zane would've looked the exact same as he did when his father first built the body he dwells in now but alas, he chose to be human and one of the prices he had to pay was to age like any other organic being. His platinum blonde hair still stuck straight up and his icy blue eyes still pierced into the souls of all who gazed into them but his face was starting to show evidence of aging, especially with his even more prominent cheekbones.

"Zane, is something wrong?" Heather asked her husband.

"I'm fine," The former nindroid shook his head, "I was just thinking."

Heather had also aged but like she had done with him, Zane saw her for her true self that would always be the same, no matter how old she'll get. Her light brown hair now grew all the way to her thighs but she no longer wore her scarlet headband and her grayish blue eyes had a look of wisdom to them. But even when they become very old, their love would always be strong.

"Are you thinking about what you told them last year?" The former kunoichi asked.

"No but it's still a poignant memory." Zane answered.

It was a year ago that Zane finally told his children the truth of what he used to be. He figured it was the right time when they began to show a penchant for technology, although it was more prominent in Liana than Forrest, but they also held a strong respect for Mother Nature, which Forrest seemed to have a stronger link to than his sister.

Understandably, Liana and Forrest were shocked that their father was a robot and even worried that they may not be completely human but their mother convinced them that they were. The former nindroid told them about his origins, from his first human life to the second chance that was given to him by their grandfather by placing his soul in a robotic body. They also asked their mother why she would marry a machine but Heather revealed that their father became human before they married but she still would've done so if he was a robot because she loved him for who he was deep down, regardless of his origins and wanted them to do the same should they find someone they love with all their hearts.

Speaking of which…

"Mom! Dad! Any plans for the summer before Liana and I go to the monastery?" Forrest asked as he approached his parents.

"Not really," Heather answered, "We just want to be a family before you and your sister leave."

The brunette boy noticed that his sister still hasn't come out of her room since they left school.

"Liana!" Forrest knocked on the door of his sister's room, "Aren't you coming out?"

"Fine…" Liana's cool velvety voice echoed from the other side of the door.

It was no secret, even to Liana's family, that the pale girl often had trouble fitting in, something her father knew all too well. Like Zane had in the past, Liana had a hard time trying to get along with the other girls in school. She wasn't interested in fashion and boys, preferring to stick with animals and technology and as a result, some of her classmates began to call her weird or even a freak. It didn't help that having ice powers made her feel even more isolated from other girls. Zane went through the same thing when he first met the ninjas and began his training and tried to do whatever he can to help her but she frequently brushed him off, causing him to fear that she has truly become cold.

Zane saw a lot of his past self in his daughter and it frankly unnerved him.

But she wasn't like that _all_ the time.

At home, Liana was a fairly amiable girl and had a (mostly) good relationship with her younger brother but outside, she was quiet and stayed away from the crowd. Even with the other kids at the monastery, she was still timid but with Forrest's help, she was willing to socialize with them once in a while and her quiet personality never really caused much problems.

As for Forrest, things were different. He was definitely a socialite, having plenty of friends and was quite popular in school but his parents told him not to let his popularity get to his head. As he always had since childhood, he would try to get Liana to join in on the fun but she kept her distance, which sometimes frustrated him and there were times he even accused her of having 'special snowflake syndrome' just because she had ice powers and different interests.

"Liana, are you ready?" Heather asked her daughter.

Finally, Liana emerged from her room with the robot falcon perched on her shoulder. The avian automaton remained loyal to its partner's family and would even watch over Liana and Forrest whenever both of their parents were unable to. The kids even gave the robot a name, Haukka, which meant falcon in their father's native tongue. Interestingly, both Liana and Forrest had an English accent, undoubtedly inherited from their mother, though it wasn't as strong.

Not only was Liana going through what her father had years ago, but she also looked like him if he were female. Her platinum blonde hair that was almost white extended to the middle of her back with even bangs like her mother's but she wore it back with a pale blue headband, which revealed her hairline that was exactly like her father's and she even had her father's porcelain skin. But she also had her mother's eyes and very faint freckles on her cheeks.

"What do you want?" Liana asked her brother.

"About time you've shown up." Forrest said with dry humor, not having to look up at his sister.

Although he was younger, Forrest was nearly the same height as his sister, having always been a bit tall for his age. Zane and Heather often commented that he grew like a weed, which was a pretty fitting idiom since it matched his element of nature. Sometimes, he would get teased at school for his height but it never really bothered him.

"Sis, why can't you just try and make friends with the others at school?" Forrest asked.

"I… I'm just too different…" Liana sighed.

"Liana, you're not the only one," Zane lectured his daughter, "I went through the same thing a long time ago. I followed life at a different pace and even the ninjas called me names because of it but I didn't want to change. I just wanted to be me."

"But you were robot back then. You could've just been acting based on your programming."

"That's what I thought but your grandfather built me in a way that I can think for myself. I had my own thoughts, feelings, and even personality. I was a ninja not because I was programmed to but because I truly wanted to help anyone in need."

"Your father's right," Heather added, "At first, I saw him as a cold machine but after I gave him a chance to truly be himself, I realized I loved him because of who he truly was and even after becoming human, he was still himself and that's why I married him."

"But what about fitting in?"

"Everyone's different and you're no exception. You should embrace what makes you unique." Zane said, "Even Forrest has his differences with his friends but he doesn't let that get to him. It's not good to ostracize yourself and you must remember that we are _all _different. It's not all about you."

"But what about the girls who won't accept me for who I am."

"It's _their_ loss," Forrest responded, "They're gonna miss out seeing the real you."

"I wouldn't put it _that_ way but I agree," Their father nodded, "If they can't accept you for your differences, then you shouldn't bother with them. I'm sure the other ninjas' children accept you for who you are. You seem to get along with them."

"I guess…"

"Then there's no reason to keep shutting people out. I know what you're going through and I'll help you. Just don't be afraid to be who you truly are."

"I'll try."

"That's the spirit!" Forrest patted his sister's shoulder, "Now let's just relax before we leave."

"Okay."

Zane and Heather looked on with pride. Just like their relationship, their children's differences may balance each other out into a unique harmony.

* * *

><p>Leon…<p>

The great-grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master could've sworn he heard someone calling out to him but he was too busy being the king in his dreamland filled with video games and candy.

"Leon!" The voice spoke louder.

Leon felt a rolled up scroll smack him on the head, which woke him up. He lifted his head to see his teacher, Misako, staring him down with disapproving eyes that were the same emerald hue as his own, as well as his father's and grandmother's. He would almost think she's truly related to them.

After years of traveling all over Ninjago, Misako also moved into the monastery to be a tutor to Leon and Willow with her vast wisdom and knowledge. The bespectacled woman was a capable teacher, although like their granduncle Wu, she can be a bit strict at times, such as right now.

"Leon, how many times do I have to tell you?" Misako asked in exasperation, "You shouldn't fall asleep during these lessons. They're very important if you're to succeed your father."

It was no secret to Leon and Willow that their parents once saved Ninjago many years ago.

They've heard all the stories of their parents' adventures with the ninjas ever since their powers have awakened, from sacrificing their childhood to the moments they shared as a couple. Leon and Willow were always amused by their father's stories on how he avoided their mother and that he considered her to be one of the most annoying people he's ever met but he eventually grew to love her.

During the lecture, at least Leon's sister was listening.

"Willow, would you like to repeat what I've told you, today?" Misako asked Willow.

"Yes Sensei!" The perpetually spirited twelve-year-old got up to speak.

"The Overlord faced the green ninja in his own dimension and possessed him. He would've won if the pink kunoichi of time and space hadn't used her powers to free him. With the combined powers of the ninjas and kunoichi, they defeated the Overlord, bringing peace to Ninjago."

"Very good, Willow." Misako praised the young girl.

"_Arigatou_."

"Leon, I hope you were listening to your sister." Misako said to the sixteen-year-old.

"Yeah, yeah." Leon sighed with boredom.

"That's all for today." Misako ended the lecture, "But be sure to take these lessons to heart."

"_Hai_." The children of Ninjago's hero immediately got up and left.

Leon and Willow were ready to just unwind and spend the rest of their day having fun. The two soon spotted their parents strolling in the garden at the back of the monastery.

"Daddy!"

Willow ran up to her father and leapt into his arms. Lloyd chuckled as he held his daughter and Iris greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

Even Lloyd and Iris showed evidence of aging.

Lloyd's fair hair naturally darkened just a little bit and he even grew out a mustache, though it was nowhere near as thick as Cole's while Iris grew out her delicate brownish gold curls to the small of her back like she had during her heyday as the kunoichi of time and space but she still looked more mature and the knowledge she accumulated shown in her kind violet eyes. To her husband, she was still as beautiful as ever, inside and out.

"The kids are coming soon so you should get ready." Iris said to her children.

"We know." Leon responded.

He and Willow knew what their mother was talking about.

Soon, the ninjas' children will arrive so they can train together. Leon and Willow actually liked the extra company and they didn't just train together. Their father would let them do plenty of other stuff like play video games and watch movies… as long as they finish their training. There were even times he would order pizzas for them whenever they did exceptionally well. But he wasn't all fun and games. As a teacher _and_ father, he can be stern and even intimidating when his kids or his pupils deliberately disobey him.

"How was today's lecture?" Iris asked her children.

"Sensei Misako says I'm doing good!" Willow said proudly.

"Let me guess, you fell asleep during the lecture." Lloyd said to Leon in a deadpan voice.

"H-how do you know…?"

"You still have some eye booger." His father pointed at his eyes.

The sixteen-year-old rubbed his eyes and saw that there were indeed bits of dry 'booger' on his hand. Willow let out a loud 'EW!' to tease him but he retorted by chasing her so he can get her with his yucky eye booger. Lloyd and Iris only looked on, being reminded of their youth.

"Since you're also their sensei, you should be getting ready too." Iris told her husband.

"I know," Lloyd said, "All the kids made a lot of progress last year. It's only a matter of time until they're truly ready. I just hope the Overlord won't come back any time soon."

"Me too…"

The couple kissed to comfort one another but knew it may not do much.

They just can't get rid of this feeling that things will happen much sooner than they hope…

* * *

><p>(*) <em>Liebling<em> = Love (as in 'sweetheart') (German)

* * *

><p><strong>Here's to hoping Lloyd &amp; Iris… Here's to hoping…<strong>

**But there's more to come!**

**In the next chapter, we'll see how the kids interact with each other as they get to spend the summer together! As always, please review!**


	7. Home Away From Home

**Children of Destiny**

**Okay! Now we can finally see the new generation hang out as they began yet another summer of training at the monastery together! Join them as they hone their elemental powers, interact with each other, & for those who are fans of good ol' fluff, there's gonna be a hint of romance in this chapter! Read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Home Away From Home<p>

After a couple of weeks off from school, it was now time for the kids to go to the monastery for their annual training. It was something like a summer camp for them since they'll have to train and live under the same roof without their parents. When they were younger, their parents did come with them but as they got older, they came with them less often so they can learn to be more independent and stand on their own two feet.

The First Spinjitzu Master's family gathered in front of the monastery to greet the students.

Leon and Willow were itching to see the kids. They always liked this time of year because they get to hang out with other kids and do a lot of fun stuff together. The families finally arrived on the kunoichi's ever loyal dragons.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Luna cried as she held her daughters.

"I-I know…" Amy can practically feel the wind being squeezed out of her.

"Mom, we'll be fine." Melody squeezed out of one of her mother's bear hugs.

At least it wasn't as strong as their father's. Every time he hugs them, Amy and Melody swear that he could break their spines.

But Cole just _had_ to make his daughters go through that again.

"Dad!" They both squirmed in his herculean grasp.

"Remember, be nice to the others and keep your powers in check."

"We will, Dad." Amy and Melody managed to get out before their father finally let go and give them some much-needed air.

"Now you behave yourselves," Heather told Forrest and Liana, "Arguments will happen once in a while but try to get along, okay?"

"We will." Forrest nodded.

"Remember everything you've learned," Zane lectured his kids, "And Liana, don't ever be afraid to show others the real you."

"Don't worry about us, Dad. Haukka will be watching over us." Liana pointed at the mechanical bird flying over them.

The avian robot flew down and perched itself on Zane's shoulder, as if to assure its partner that his children will be alright as long as it's with them.

"Watch over them, okay?" He told his former partner, who chirped in response.

"Remember, it's okay to have some fun every now and then but try not to get _too_ carried away, okay?" Aria said.

"Got it." Alex answered.

The former fire ninja waited until his wife was earshot so he can give his own bit of advice.

"Just go out there and kick some ass, okay?" Kai whispered once he thought he was in the clear.

"Sure thing Dad!" Akira smirked.

"What was that?" Aria eyed her husband suspiciously.

"Nothing, dear!" Kai responded a little TOO eagerly…

Akira and Alex were never bored with their parents' antics and it's going to be one of the things they'll miss this summer.

Jay and Nya also let Sayuri come along to see her brothers off.

"Now remember," Jay started, "Don't act like jerks to your cousins and the other kids, be sure not to have food stuck between your teeth when you smile, and don't be an idiot like I was and make sure you have plenty of clean underwear."

"Dad!" Chris and Kyle's faces were redder than overripe tomatoes!

Nya chuckled at her sons but was more discreet, "We just don't want you to get into a situation you can't get out of. Your father and I are just worried about you."

"But we can take care of ourselves." Chris complained.

"Worrying about you is part of my duty as a mother but I still have faith in you."

Also greeting the new generation was Sensei Wu, who hasn't changed a bit. He still looked the exact same with his flowing white beard, wide straw hat, and perpetual cup of tea in hand.

"I assure you that your children will do well," He told his grown students, "I feel that they'll be able to fully control their powers soon."

"I wanna go too!" Sayuri complained, clinging to her brothers' legs like a spoiled child.

"Sayuri! Let go!" Kyle shook his leg away from her grip.

"You don't have any powers… yet." Jay tried to comfort his daughter without ostracizing her.

"But what if I never get any!?"

"Just because you don't wield an element doesn't mean you won't be able to do great things," Wu also tried to comfort the little girl, "Your mother proved it back in the very beginning."

"But she got to be kunoichi!"

"Having elemental powers don't define who you are. Your brothers have distinct personalities that make them stand out from the others, not because of their elements."

Sayuri pouted but said nothing, being unable to think of a response.

"But look on the bright side. At least you have Mommy and Daddy all to yourself." Nya hugged her daughter to console her.

The envious girl remained silent but seemed placated as she got on Star with her parents.

After saying their final goodbyes, the grown ninjas and kunoichi got on their dragons and left.

With their parents gone, the new generation were now on their own.

The kids still have yet to master Spinjitzu or have _complete_ control of their elements. Sure, they kept their powers under control but they still had some 'episodes' such as Forrest accidentally growing a jungle in the guys' room quite literally overnight last year.

Luckily, Lloyd gave them the first day to get readjusted to life at the monastery before training actually begins. The Pyrrhus and Walker children were already eager to catch up and soon, the other kids joined in. They always liked to talk about their friends at their schools, their parents' antics, and just things they like.

But they knew it wasn't all fun and games at the monastery.

Tomorrow, the training begins…

* * *

><p>Today was the first morning of training and Lloyd was up and ready. The green ninja walked out into the courtyard, only to slip on the abnormally slick floor and fell flat on his bottom.<p>

Along with the wintery chill, there can only be one explanation for all this.

"Liana!" Lloyd shouted indignantly.

The pale girl used the ice powers she inherited from her father to convert the courtyard into an ice rink by covering the ground in a thin layer of ice. Lloyd wasn't exactly thrilled by all this but the other ninjas-in-training as well as his family didn't mind one bit.

"Come on Daddy! Lighten up!" Iris giggled.

"Willow, the kids aren't here just to play games. You all need to learn to control your powers."

"Woo hoo!" Leon skated across the floor and stopped in front of his father.

"Lloyd!" Iris was also enjoying herself, "Come join us! This is fun!"

"Iris!? You too!?" Lloyd struggled to get up only to fall maladroitly on his butt again.

"Life isn't supposed to be 'all work and no play'. Let the kids have some fun." His wife chuckled.

The 'culprit' glided gracefully in front of the green ninja.

"Sensei Lloyd, is something wrong?" Liana noticed her teacher having a hard time standing for more than a couple of seconds at a time.

"Why would you do this?" The grown man complained like in impudent child.

"I… I wanted to try being me…" Liana whispered shyly.

Believe it or not, the normally reticent girl actually had a sense of humor but like her father, she often had trouble showing it. But now that she was surrounded by people she knew, Liana felt like she can try being herself.

"Liana, I have nothing against you showing your true self, but training comes first," Lloyd said, "You can do all this winter magic stuff later."

"I understand."

Liana commanded the ice to disappear and with the summer heat, it was gone in seconds.

"Aw…" Willow pouted.

"You'll have plenty of time to have fun later." Lloyd reminded his young daughter.

"We should do this again, Liana!" Amy exclaimed.

"Uh… thanks…" The ice wielder shyly accepted the compliment.

It felt nice to be accepted for who she was but the pale girl still wasn't used to it. After years of being called 'weird' at school, being complimented still felt a bit unfamiliar to her.

* * *

><p>It wasn't even noon and the new generation had to get ready for their first training session.<p>

During their stay at the monastery, the kids each wore a simple gi the same color as that worn by the parent they inherited their powers from, like Forrest wearing teal and Amy clad in black. Instead of hoods covering their heads save for their eyes like their fathers, they all had a simple cloth covering the lower halves of their faces like the ones their mothers wore.

"You should already know how things go," Lloyd began, "All of you select one weapon of your choice before we began today's training session."

The children each got a plain weapon from the massive selection, from Akira getting a katana to Kyle choosing some daggers.

Lloyd knew they still weren't ready to wield the weapons their parents used a long time ago.

Their parents still kept the Gold and Silver Weapons until the day their children fully master the elements and they'll pass down their weapons to them. It may take time but Lloyd was patient and was confident that his students will prove themselves soon.

"You've all made a lot of progress last year," Lloyd led his students to the training grounds, "But I must make sure you haven't forgotten what you've learned during your last tenure. Prove to me you haven't forgotten anything."

The obstacle course popped up and whirred to life, ready to put the new trainees to the test.

Many years ago, this very obstacle course made their fathers' lives a living hell and now it was ready to do the same for them.

"So who's going first?" Melody glanced at the others to see if anyone's willing to go.

"I'll go first." Forrest volunteered.

The new plant wielder charged at the logs that kept bobbing up and down like a Whack-A-Mole game, managing to step on them without being thrown off balance. He took advantage of the swift momentum as they pushed up to propel him upward with each step. The other kids were impressed but he wasn't done.

Next, he went for the punching bag and struck it down with his plain staff and did similar work on the moving targets. The targets moved swiftly but Forrest was so determined to get them all he didn't see the nunchuck which struck him from the back.

The defeated ninja sighed in aggravation before returning to the group.

"You did good but you need some work on your patience." Lloyd commented before Kyle went next with a pair of simple kunai in his hands.

With a swift gait, the brunette dodged the swinging ball and chain and hopped over the bo staff that swung low and would've knocked him off his feet if he hadn't dodged in time. As he flipped through the blades slashing at him, Kyle found himself on a treadmill going at top speed. He did whatever he can to not get flung off but he can hear the others laugh at him struggling to catch up with the treadmill, causing him to lose focus and get flung off just as he feared.

"Kyle, you weren't bad but you can't let the little things distract you." Lloyd critiqued him.

"Fine…"

The new ninjas and kunoichi all got a turn at the obstacle course… and got their asses kicked.

But Lloyd said they made more progress compared to last year. So far, they seem to remember everything they previously learned so the aged hero of Ninjago allowed them to have a break. Leon and Willow immediately suggested sliding down the halls with their socks. Sometimes, it's the simplest things that can be the most fun.

Lloyd and Iris looked on as their children interact with the other young ninjas.

"You know, our children always remind me of a certain someone…" Iris said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Who?" Lloyd asked.

Iris playfully pounced on her husband as she did during her kunoichi days.

"They're just like you when you were young."

The couple chuckled and exchanged a modest kiss before catching up with their kids.

* * *

><p>The next part of the first day of training was for the apprentices was to show what they can do with their elements alone. Liana already covered the courtyard in ice this morning but it didn't count so she was not exempt for this part.<p>

Again, the new ninjas proved they haven't forgotten everything and showed full control of their elements, from Amy raising the earth under her feet to Chris sending bolts of lightning from his hands. Even Leon can shoot beams of pure energy from his hands and Willow showed promise with her abilities to control time by reverting a wilted flower to a healthy fully-bloomed state.

"Good job, students." Lloyd commended them, "You're all showing signs of improvement. Since this is, after all, the first day, training will end now."

This was another aspect of their summers at the monastery the new generation liked.

Lloyd was a more lenient teacher than Sensei Wu had been to their parents and even let them do whatever they wanted if they did well and didn't get into trouble, which most of his students were wise enough NOT to do. The green ninja was nice most of the time but when angered, he can be pretty scary.

With today's training done, the new generation decided to unwind by playing video games on the Garmadon family's huge HD TV. They particularly enjoyed the 'Ninja Battle' series since they got to choose a variety of ninjas, some with similar powers. Forrest's favorite character to play was Bolobo because he also controlled plants, while Alex, more often than not, picked Camille since she was the only female character in the game, citing is as 'girl power'.

The boys watched as Melody's character, Lar, went against Gravis, who was selected by Willow.

"Come on Willow!" Leon goaded his sister, "Use that combo I taught you!"

"You can do it!" Amy also encouraged her little sister, "Do that tsunami move!"

The characters in the game were going at it much like their players did whenever they dueled as part of their training. The other ninjas and kunoichi watching kept cheering like sports fans at a football game. In the end, the younger Willow prevailed when Gravis used his gravity powers to walk along the walls to land a sneak attack on the water ninja, claiming victory in this round.

"I win! I win! I win!" The twelve-year-old kept jumping excitedly.

Melody wasn't thrilled to lose to someone younger but knew it was just a game and her parents often told her and Amy that no one likes a sore loser.

Besides, there's always next time for her and the other ninjas.

* * *

><p>It was getting late and the new generation gathered in the dining room for dinner.<p>

As part of her accepting the responsibilities of being a mother, Iris worked on her culinary skills and it paid off. Over the years, she became a great cook and even Liana and Forrest enjoyed it, even if they understandably preferred their father's cooking.

The new ninjas and kunoichi feasted on as much beef stroganoff their stomachs can handle, not playing attention to the old man who joined later.

"Gruncle Wu!" The green ninja's kids greeted their granduncle.

Leon and Willow had a habit of calling Wu 'Gruncle' since it was much less time-consuming than calling him granduncle. Fortunately, the sagely old man didn't mind one bit. It was nice to have some youthful sense of humor in the otherwise solitary monastery.

"Uncle, is there something you want to tell us?" Lloyd asked.

The bearded old man gave his nephew a nod before turning to talk to Leon and Willow.

"Your grandparents plan to visit soon. You should be on your best behavior when they arrive."

The new ninjas and kunoichi only met the infamous Garmadon a few times. The former tyrant mostly visited the monastery when it was just him and his immediate family but has dropped by to see the new generation's progress before. He couldn't be more different than the Garmadon their parents told them about in their stories. He was described to have four arms, skin as black as a starless night on a new moon, glowing eyes red as blood, and having a ruthless obsession with taking over Ninjago.

But the Garmadon _they_ knew couldn't be more different than that.

The former dark lord was a gentle but somewhat somber old man who bore some resemblance to his son. His personality was like his brother's in which he was wise and willing to give advice but can be very stern and serious at times. Like his brother and son, he was also a wise teacher during his visits so even the young apprentices addressed him as 'Sensei' too.

"The same goes for you as well," Wu also turned to face the new generation, "All of you should behave when my brother visits."

"Yes, Sensei Wu."

Just like their parents had during their adventures, the new ninjas spent their dinner talking the night away, from sharing their own interests to life outside of training. Each ninja and kunoichi felt like they were all a big family. The monastery was pretty much like home away from home for them, which was why they enjoyed this time of year.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime but the new generation still wanted to do plenty of other stuff before they call it a night. After all, the night's still young.<p>

"Hey! Let's watch some movies!" Leon suggested, holding up some Blu-Ray DVD's.

Of course this led to some arguments on what to watch. Chris and Kyle wanted to watch a sci-fi movie, Akira wanted action, and Melody wanted a musical. After more than a few 'disputes' the kids finally decided to watch Rise of the Warriors. While some of the ninjas and kunoichi were glued to the TV, others found different ways to spend the night.

Alex decided to talk with some of her friends back at Ignacia while Amy wanted to catch up on the latest of the 'Tales of Mystique' novels detailing the adventures of two best friends, Skylor and Seliel, who both happen to be kunoichi.

Ever since the original ninjas and kunoichi's adventures, there's been lots of books, games, and even movies with a ninja theme. Even to this day, there's still much ninja-related paraphernalia going about.

Liana sat in the corner, tending to Haukka, whose wing seemed to have gotten scratched while it was out flying. Having a knack for machinery, she managed to bring some tools with her just in case something like this happens. She inspected the joint of the wing that was slightly out of place and began screwing it back in place. Unlike most girls, she was happiest when working on machines and any bit of technology. It was only fitting, being the daughter of a former nindroid.

"Don't worry Haukka," The pale girl caressed the mechanical bird's chin, "I'll get your wing fixed before you know it."

Haukka let out a few little chirps before entering 'sleep mode' so Liana can fix him without the burdens of keeping it still.

Liana was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't notice someone watching her…

"What are you doing?" A masculine voice asked.

The shy girl gasped in surprise to see Akira staring at her.

What would someone as hotheaded as him want with her?

"N-nothing… I was just fixing up my little friend…" She stuttered.

The new fire ninja noticed that Liana seemed more at peace around machinery and knew how to make her feel more comfortable.

"You know, you can always talk with my cousins," The amber-eyed ninja offered, "They're both good with technology. You could try going to them if you have any trouble with this stuff."

"I'm fine, really…"

"Well… remember you can always go to them if you want…"

Akira left the quiet girl to her own devices.

Unfortunately, he was being watched…

"What was _that_ about?" Leon gave Akira a curious look.

"I just felt like helping her open up, that's all."

"Really?"

"Really."

Despite the silence, Akira didn't like that smile on the green-eyed boy's face…

…

"Do you like her?"

"W-what!? No!"

Leon wasn't as stupid as he let on. He can see hints of a blush on the new fire ninja's tan skin.

"Then why were you talking to her?" The fair-haired boy eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, she was looking pretty lonely and I thought I can give her some advice…"

"Yeah… sure…"

"Look! This isn't something a kid like you won't understand!"

"Hey! We're the same age! I'm only several months younger than you!" Leon retorted.

"It still counts!" Akira brushed him off.

"Whatever."

The green ninja's son rolled his pure emerald eyes and dismissed his friend, having no interest in romance and relationships.

'Yeah, you better run.' Akira gave an annoyed glance towards the direction Leon walked off.

He was just being a typical big brother looking out for his siblings. There's nothing lovey-dovey about helping a girl… right?

* * *

><p>Once it was finally time for them to go to bed, the ninjas went into their shared room while the kunoichi had another to themselves, and the green ninja's children each had their own.<p>

"I call top bunk!" Forrest leapt to the higher bed with little difficulty due to his height.

The tall ninja looked down at the cousins squabbling over the last bunk bed with amusement. It reminded him of the arguments he had with his sister. In the end, Chris prevailed and smirked down at his brother and cousin as they grudgingly settled for bottom bunk for the first night.

"Having fun down there?" Chris literally looked down on them.

"_Urusai_." Akira grumbled before going to bed.

"You better not turn this place into a jungle, Forrest," Kyle warned the plant wielder, "We know what happened last year."

Even after the lights were turned out and the other guys went to sleep, Akira was still awake.

He still kept picturing _her_ in his head.

It wasn't that he liked her or anything. Being an older brother, he had an instinct to look out for others and offer support, including his cousins and teammates. Liana was no exception so that didn't mean anything special.

'I was just being nice, nothing more…' Akira told himself before his he drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

><p>In the kunoichi's room, the decision on who gets the top bunks was (arguably) more peaceful. In the end, the Charbonneau sisters got the top bunks but Liana and Alex didn't mind waiting a while longer for their turn.<p>

The sound of Luna's music still played as the kunoichi squeezed in some 'girl time' before they hit the lights.

"Your mom has a nice voice." Liana complimented the girls occupying the top bunks.

"Yeah," Amy said, "In fact, she still sings to us and our dad often. It's actually one of the things we miss every time we come here."

"She's a music teacher now but she used to be very famous." Melody added, "Our parents told us that there was no one in Ninjago who never heard her sing."

"But why would she retire if she was so successful?" Alex asked.

The sisters were very young when their mother retired but they still remember her being very famous and sought out by countless fans every time she went out. Their parents told them that she retired because all she sang solely for the sake of music, not fame. That and she wanted to give them a chance to live a normal life.

Or as normal as it can get being kunoichi-in-training.

"Mom said she never really liked some of the stuff that came with being an idol," Amy mused, "She always had people following her and even saw her face everywhere, like on billboards and even magazine covers. She only wanted to sing because she loved music, not fame."

"That and she didn't want Dad to raise us by himself." Melody added.

"That's understandable." Liana said.

"Hey Liana, I could've sworn I saw you talking to my bro back there," Alex said to the timid girl, "What exactly went on between you two?"

Liana was surprised that someone saw her and Akira talking but decided to be still be honest in a time like this, another trait she inherited from her father.

"He just told me about your cousins and I may have something in common with them."

"Those geeks?" Despite the name-calling, Liana knew Alex was saying it in good humor, "Yeah, they both know their way around technology and all that stuff. You'd get along with them."

"I don't know…"

"Come on Liana, just give them a chance," The olive-skinned girl sighed in exasperation, "You're gonna get special snowflake syndrome if you keep this up."

The timid girl felt that all too familiar feeling of being lonely. The other girls at school and even Forrest called her a 'special snowflake' for not opening up. She began to feel that being herself won't be good enough to find acceptance.

"Alex, don't be so hard on Liana," Amy tried to keep the peace, "She has different interests but we _all_ do. Everyone's different, including us, so none of us are better or worse than the other."

The ice wielder remembered what her father told her before she and Forrest left Arbouria.

Everyone has their differences but they can find ways to find acceptance.

She isn't the center of the universe and she must find acceptance by embracing what makes her unique, not make her differences an excuse to shun herself.

"I guess I can try talking to them tomorrow…"

"That's the spirit," Melody encouraged her, "You just have to open up."

"Girls, it's getting late." Iris' voice echoed from the other side of the door, "You must get some rest for tomorrow's training."

"Okay." The new kunoichi said simultaneously and called it a night.

After the lights were out, another thought came up in Liana's head and no, it wasn't about her differences or difficulty fitting in.

It was about the events that transpired earlier.

Why did Akira approach her and why would he go out of his way to make her feel accepted?

Was he just being a Good Samaritan or was it something more?

But Liana was unable to ask any more questions because she fell asleep.

Maybe she can find some answers tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooohhhhh! Looks like love's already in the air!<strong>

**Seriously, while I was planning out the sequel, I thought it would be interesting for 2 opposite elements to be paired up together, kinda like Zane & Heather, so there you have it! Akira & Liana will (eventually) be a couple! But not all of the new ninjas & kunoichi will be paired up. There's still going to be less emphasis on romance than the prequel. Also, I'm sorry if it seems like a slow start but I want to give a look into the new generation's lives before all the actual adventures & fun stuff begin.**

**Anyway, let me know what you readers think & as always, review!**


	8. One Night at Buddy's

**Children of Destiny**

**Hey! I'm back with yet another chapter! I'm quite surprised everyone already ships Akira/Liana! I didn't think they'd get so popular so soon! Also, I can't believe I already have over 100 reviews! Thank you! Now in this chapter, we'll (finally) see some hints of the plot & give some of the original ninjas some attention! Now read!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: One Night at Buddy's<p>

Just like their parents before them, the new generation woke up to the sound of a gong. Their clocks revealed that it was seven in the morning.

"Wake up!" Lloyd summoned his students, "Training starts at nine!"

If there was one thing the new ninjas and kunoichi hated about their summers here, it was that stupid gong and having to wake up very early like they always did for school. Once they were all dressed, they gathered in the dining room for breakfast. It's been a little over two weeks since they arrived and so far, things have been pretty good.

Akira and Liana haven't really interacted since the incident and both were convinced it was just a random act of kindness and nothing more.

Before Lloyd can get up and began training the ninjas, his uncle approached him.

"Lloyd, your parents plan on visiting today." Wu told his nephew.

"I'll go pick up Mom and Dad," Lloyd offered to go, "I'll have to take the Ultra Dragon."

Knowing their daily responsibility, his children knew what will happen.

"Do we have to feed it now?" Leon asked.

"_Hai_," His dad answered, "You already know the drill."

Leon and Willow went down to feed the four-headed creature. As part of teaching his children responsibility, Lloyd would have them cater to its needs like a pet. They walked down the stairs leading to the stable where it resided with big slabs of meat on hand.

"Wake up!" Willow said in a sing-song tone, "Time for breakfast!"

The Ultra Dragon would've woken up in an instant but only silence came from the stable.

Something wasn't right.

Leon pulled the lever to open the stable and was greeted with a very unpleasant sight.

The Ultra Dragon looked like a wreck!

The draconian beast was laying on its back with all four heads sprawled out. Each head groaned in discomfort and let out dry raspy coughs that sounded like retching. All the heads' eyes were glassy and their tongues were lolled out and dry.

"Dad, the Ultra Dragon's dying." Leon called out nonchalantly.

The green ninja was alarmed and rushed to his former companion's side in a flash, followed by Iris and Sensei Wu. The latter knew what was going on, remembering when four dragons acted the same many years ago.

"The Ultra Dragon isn't dying," Wu said, "It's just getting ready to molt."

"But why is it acting so sick?" Iris asked.

"It's just stressed because it can only shed its scales at the Spirit Coves."

"Do you really have to go?" Willow felt a little sad seeing the Ultra Dragon go. It truly was like a pet to her and Leon.

"The Ultra Dragon must begin the next stage of its life," Wu answered, "But it will return, even if it will look different. Dragons are known to have excellent memories."

The kids stood back to let the four-headed dragon get up on its feet and stretch its wings, which it just barely managed to do.

"See you later, pal." Lloyd stroked the head that used to be Flame before the large beast spread its wings and flew off for the Spirit Coves.

"And there goes my ride…" The hero of Ninjago muttered.

"You'll still have to go pick up your parents." Wu reminded him.

"But who will take Dad to Grandma and Grandpa?" Willow asked.

"I got that covered." Her father reassured her before returning to the courtyard.

Lloyd surrounded himself in a golden aura that soon formed into the same majestic dragon who helped him during his nigh legendary battle against the Overlord. But the hero of Ninjago didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to his family first.

"You'll have to train the ninjas while I'm gone," Lloyd said to his wife, "Are you sure you can do it by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me," Iris comforted him with a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be fine."

"Leon, Willow. You two behave while I'm gone."

"Okay, Dad."

Lloyd had faith in his family and got up onto the golden dragon, who took off immediately after.

* * *

><p>Iris was a capable teacher in her own right. She wasn't as strict as her husband but was diligent and made sure the new ninjas and kunoichi did as they were told.<p>

"Instead of going on the obstacle course, you'll practice controlling your elements," The former kunoichi of time and space began, "Why don't you come over and test your powers?"

Iris first lit a match and handed it to Akira so he can test his powers with the tiny flame.

The olive-skinned teen gently blew the match to provoke the flame to grow brighter. He picked up the flame with his bare hand but it didn't burn him, being the new fire ninja. His teammates were impressed as they watched him guide the flames until Iris told him he's shown enough.

Next, Iris laid out a spoon for Kyle to try out his metal powers on.

"You're next, Kyle." She stepped aside to let him do his stuff.

The younger Walker brother remembered the day he awakened his powers by trying to be like those psychics his father watched on TV. Through sheer willpower alone, the simple silverware bent out of shape but with his developed powers, he took it a step further. He grabbed the bent metal and molded it into a formless mass and manipulated it to take all kinds of shapes such as a snake or even a fork. Finally, he crafted the metal into a small blade, an impressive feat with his progress.

"I'm impressed," Iris complimented the metal ninja, "I'm sure you'll unlock your Spinjitzu soon."

Each of the ninja and kunoichi proved to be capable of controlling their elements and Iris knew it was only a matter of time before they can do Spinjitzu. It was also time for their daily lectures that came with their training so she decided to cut the lesson short until her husband returns.

* * *

><p>The new generation's stay at the monastery wasn't all about training. They also had to keep up with their knowledge on Ninjago's history so they too were tutored by Misako. They were now in the monastery library where she was often found reading scrolls.<p>

"The Serpentine are divided into five tribes," Misako lectured them on the vile Serpentine their parents fought a long time ago, "There were the Hypnobrai, who can hypnotize anyone with a single look, the Fangpyre whose bite can turn anyone and anything into a snake, the Constrictai whose brute strength can crush anything they can get in their vice grips, the Venomari who can make humans see nothing but their biggest fears with their spittle, and lastly the Anacondrai."

The pupils listened with intent, still interested on hearing of their parents' adventures.

"But what kind of special powers did the Anacondrai have?" Alex asked.

"The Anacondrai had the power to turn completely invisible," Misako answered, "But this tribe was something of a unique case. Many years ago, men were at war with the Serpentine. It was fought way back when the First Spinjitzu Master was alive."

"You mean great-grandpa?" Leon interrupted.

"Yes," The bespectacled teacher nodded, "Your grandfather and granduncle also fought in the wars. Many fierce battles were fought all across the land and many lives were lost but humans prevailed and locked the Serpentine away. Each tribe was sealed in separate tombs and as time went by, the war has been forgotten in the epochs of time and has been thought to be a myth. But the Serpentine still lurked underground, seeking revenge but this is where the Anacondrai come in. Locked away for eons, they turned against each other in their starvation and devoured one another until only one remained. His name was Pythor and when all the Serpentine tribes were freed, he became their leader."

"But how did they get free?" Forrest raised his hand in question.

Misako knew it was time for the new generation to know the full history of their teacher. Leon and Willow already had an inkling of their father's past through his stories.

"Before he became a ninja, Lloyd was a very different person. He was but a young boy when the Serpentine were freed… by his own hands."

"You mean Sensei Lloyd was an enemy before…?" Melody gasped in astonishment.

"Back then, Garmadon was evil and Lloyd only wanted to be like him. Unlike you, he didn't have a good childhood and it resulted in him acting out. In his desires to be like his father and to live like other children, he released the Serpentine to do his bidding, only for them to turn against him, resulting in him freeing Pythor. But like the tribes before him, the sole Anacondrai proved to be traitorous and abandoned him. Pythor united the Serpentine to gather the Fang Blades to awaken the Great Devourer."

"The Great Devourer…" Chris mused, "I remember my parents telling me about it. They said the Great Devourer was a giant snake all the Serpentine worshipped as their god."

"Correct, Chris," Misako nodded, "The Serpentine wanted revenge for years of confinement by releasing the Great Devourer but even they can't tame the giant beast. All it wanted to do was consume anything and anyone it can sink its fangs into, including the Serpentine."

A dragon's roar echoed outside the monastery's library, cutting the lecture short.

"We'll continue from here tomorrow," Misako rolled up her scrolls, "Lloyd will most likely train you again."

The students and Misako went to the courtyard where Wu and Iris already stood to greet their teacher and his family.

Lloyd finally returned with his parents on the Golden Dragon, which disappeared the moment he and his family set foot on the monastery grounds.

The Garmadon standing before the new ninjas can't be more different than the Garmadon their parents described. Age lines marked his face, his grey hair looked just like his son's, and he also had thick eyebrows above silver eyes that looked just like his brother's. Standing at his side was his gentle wife Haruka, whose hair was as white as fresh snow and pensive eyes a pure emerald green just like her son's.

"It's good to see you again, brother." Garmadon greeted his only sibling.

"I can say the same for myself." Wu responded.

Haruka also greeted Wu and Misako like old friends.

"How are you doing as a teacher?" Haruka asked her old friend.

"The students are doing fine," Misako answered, "They have a lot of promise."

"I'm sure they've learned a lot with a teacher like you."

"It's not I alone who have taught them. Lloyd, Iris, and Wu are all capable teachers."

"Grandpa!" Leon and Willow greeted the former dark lord with big hugs.

"My, you've gotten so big." Garmadon complimented his growing grandchildren.

"We missed you too Grandma!" They also greeted their grandmother.

"I missed you too." Haruka embraced them in turn.

"It's nice to see you all again." Garmadon addressed the new generation.

They really reminded him of their parents in their youth except for the fact that he wasn't evil and they didn't have to worry about the Overlord… for now.

But it's all in the past and he can now be a mentor for them during his stay.

"Kids, would you like to show your grandparents what you've learned?" Lloyd asked them.

Leon and Willow were only happy to show their grandparents what they can do. A golden aura surrounded the former as he used his powers over creation to make a bridge out of some rocks he got from the garden and Willow used her space powers to teleport and manipulate time on herself to run at 'super speed'.

"You have undoubtedly improved your skills," Garmadon complimented, "I won't be surprised if you unlock your Spinjitzu soon."

"You've also become much stronger since last time." Haruka added.

Leon and Willow wanted to hear more of their grandparents' stories but Lloyd wanted his kids and students to resume training before they can show anything.

"Today's training still isn't over," He led his students to the training grounds, "You all still have much to learn."

The obstacle course popped up again to inflict yet more suffering for the apprentices.

"This time, you won't use any weapons," Lloyd gave the instructions for the day, "You will rely solely on your elements to overcome your obstacles."

The new ninjas and kunoichi nervously gulped at the idea of showing their elements to not only Lloyd but his father as well. The former dark lord still gave the impression that he has very high expectations for them.

"Um… who wants to go first?" Alex turned to the others for help.

"Ladies first." Akira smirked at his sister, much to her annoyance.

Before the new kunoichi of wind can come up with a retort, the last person she expected went up to the obstacle course, walking past her in silence.

Of all people, Liana was the one to try out her powers first. Usually, she would wait until at least half of her teammates gave training a go before she had her turn.

The new kunoichi of ice kept her body and mind in tune with her element as she began to show her stuff. The spectators shivered as the air grew cold but Liana wasn't any bit bothered before swinging her arms, manipulating swirls of white winter air to flow through the obstacle course. She sent an icy blast towards the targets, knocking them over with the force of a blizzard before moving on to the treadmill she froze under her feet the moment they touched. Tiny shurikens flew at her but Liana quickly summoned an ice wall to come up and halt the small weapons and several dummies closed in on her but she also ousted them by impaling them with ice spikes.

During the whole time, Akira stared in silent awe.

There was no denying that Liana was beautiful, which is no surprise since her father was known for his unique beauty, but seeing her unleash her ice powers seemed so… surreal to him.

He trained alongside Liana for years, along with everyone else, but this is the first time he had this strange feeling in his chest around her. He can see glimpses of her true self when she used her elemental powers and he now understood why Forrest tried to get her out of her shell. Still, he had no idea why these feelings were coming up. She's just another friend and he helped her a couple of weeks ago because he was just instinctively looking out for her in the same way he does with his sister.

But what is this feeling…?

"Akira!" Chris practically yelled in his ear.

The new ninja's eardrums rang as he stared at his cousin in annoyance.

"What do you want!?" He gritted his teeth in aggravation.

"Oh, nothing…" The lightning wielder smirked, "Just noticing the love in the air…"

"I'm not in love!" Despite his words, Akira can't hide the blush on his face, "It's just hormones!"

"Cut it out you two!" Lloyd scolded them, "One of you still have to go next!"

The ever confident Chris volunteered to go and do his stuff on the obstacle course.

Lightning flashed nonstop as the oldest ninja zapped various weapons and dummies coming at him and he was also swift on his feet and dodged all darts, arrows, and the like heading for him. Like Liana, he passed the obstacle course with flying colors.

Each ninja and kunoichi had their turn on the obstacle course and they all proved themselves.

Even Lloyd was sure they were ready…

"You all have stable control of your elements now," Lloyd commended his students, "However, there's still much more for you to learn, particularly Spinjitzu."

"When do we get to do that?" Willow asked her father.

"You already have the ability of Spinjitzu buried deep within you," He told his students the very same thing his uncle told their parents, "You just have to awaken it."

"How?"

"When the time is right, other new things will be unlocked to you. You can't do everything in an instant and believe me, I've learned that the hard way."

The new generation laughed, trying to imagine their teacher failing on the obstacle course.

"Yeah. Laugh it up." Lloyd rolled his emerald eyes.

"They're just on the first step to the path of destiny," Garmadon said, "They still have much to learn and you were the same when you first became a ninja."

"I guess…"

The new generation returned inside. With training done for the day, they can have the evening to themselves.

* * *

><p>Luna sighed wistfully as she stared out the window.<p>

It was a little sad not having the children around but for the original ninja and kunoichi, life still goes on.

"I'm home!"

Once again, Cole was greeted by his wife with a loving kiss.

"With the girls gone, we have plenty of time for some TLC." He playfully winked at her.

"It's kind of strange being able to have all these moments with the girls gone…" Luna admitted.

"It's been only a couple of weeks."

"But still…"

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up."

Luna yelped in surprise as Cole carried her like a bride. The two shared a deep kiss, the first one they've had in months without having to worry about their daughters eavesdropping.

The couple were interrupted by whines coming from a certain German Shepherd they jokingly nicknamed their 'third daughter'. Lorelei barked and rubbed her muzzle against the door as she always did whenever she wanted to go on a walk. Luna got down to get ready for her walk.

"Just a minute, Lorelei," The former kunoichi patted the dog's head, "I just want to see what's on the news real quick."

Before taking Lorelei on a walk, Luna turned on the TV to see the latest news.

"Now there are _four_ people missing," The news reporter began, "There was Clouse, Jacob, and Ash, and now, Karl's among the missing. Many empty wine and beer bottles were found in his apartment and have been dated to be less than two weeks old but his body was missing nor has there been any clues of his whereabouts. It's generally believed that Karl drank himself to death but he could still be alive out there somewhere."

The reporter continued but Luna was too shocked to listen.

The former diva thought she won't have to deal with the selfish man again after she fired him.

But alas, the past has come to haunt her.

"Luna, you seem troubled," Cole approached his distressed wife, "Is something wrong?"

"I never thought I would have to deal with Karl again but…"

"That jerk?" The former ninja furrowed his bushy eyebrows, "I thought you got rid of him."

"He's been reported missing and you've heard of the disappearances lately."

Cole knew what his wife was talking about. Right after the new ninjas and kunoichi went to the monastery, strange disappearances have occurred throughout Ninjago. Nobody knew what was going on and the ninjas and kunoichi began to have a bad feeling.

They knew that where there is light, there will also be shadow and that it will only be a matter of time before the balance is thrown off course once again.

What if the Overlord has returned…?

"Should we tell our kids?" Luna asked.

"I'm sure this news would reach Lloyd and Wu by now. They'll know what to do."

"But will Amy and Melody be ready? They're still so young…"

"They'll have to take the helm sooner or later," Cole said, "We have to let them go."

"I know but letting go is always so hard. It may be even more difficult than being a kunoichi."

"I understand how you feel," Cole wrapped his strong arms around his wife to comfort her, "It's the hardest thing a parent has to do."

"Do you think they'll be able to stop… _him_…?"

"I don't know. No one does, but we must have faith in our children. We must…"

* * *

><p>Despite not having elemental powers, Sayuri still had plenty of friends from school. Now, they were having a get-together at Buddy's Pizza and Jay was kind enough to be their chaperone for the evening.<p>

"Girls, I'm gonna go use the bathroom," Jay got up, "Until I get back, don't go anywhere."

"Okay Mr. Walker." The girls did as they were told and remained well-mannered after he left.

While the girls chatted away, they were oblivious to a trio of thugs coming in. They were clad in stereotypical gangster attire with studded accessories and numerous piercings. Purple and red tattoos adorned their faces and exposed torsos. They caused all kinds of trouble from stealing pizza right off the customers' plates, ripping up the kids' tokens, and scaring the babies. Sayuri and her friends didn't know what to do and tried to keep to themselves but somehow, they got the delinquents' attention.

"Look what we have here?" One of the thugs whose hair was hidden in a white cap sneered at the group of girls.

Sayuri and her friends had no idea what to do without Jay to defend them.

'If only I had an elemental power!' The powerless girl lamented.

One of the delinquents who was most likely the leader with his black Mohawk and single glass eye, shoved his way past them and stared down at Sayuri.

"Hmmm, this one could be useful…" He cruelly smirked at the frightened girl, paying particular attention to the bracelet she wore.

According to _them_, this bracelet belonged to one of the kunoichi of ages past.

Sayuri subconsciously held the piece of jewelry on her wrist, knowing how important it was. She inherited it from her mother, who in turn had it passed down from _her_ mother, who received it from her husband, who made it for her.

The leader cackled and suddenly pulled Sayuri away from the table by her wrist.

_He_ will surely be pleased…

"No! Let me go! Please!" Sayuri screamed and struggled in the thug's grasp.

Her friends were too frightened to react but even if they tried to do something, the other two gangsters blocked and taunted them.

Jay heard the commotion from the bathroom and was shocked by what he saw. Some no-good degenerates were causing chaos and terrorizing the pizzeria.

But a certain sight had the former lightning ninja seeing red.

One of the gangsters was trying to take Sayuri!

"_**GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"**_

Bright bolts of lightning crackled around Jay's hands and the enraged father hurled them at the thugs who dared try to hurt his daughter. Their skeletons flashed with each zap and the furious father wouldn't let up on his thunderous assault and kept throwing lightning bolts at them until they fled with their tails tucked between their legs should they have any.

"Daddy!" Sayuri clung to her father once they were gone.

"Did he hurt you?" The ninja turned inventor checked his youngest child for any injuries.

"I-I-I'm not hurt…"

Jay ended up getting a lot of attention for using his powers to stop evil for the first time in eons but all he cared about was his daughter's safety.

Before he could get any unwanted attention from the media, the ninja turned inventor left the pizzeria with his daughter and her friends. Once all of her friends were dropped off, Sayuri and her father managed to reach their house without incident until…

"Sayuri!" Nya rushed to her daughter's side, holding her like a protective mother.

"M-Mom…!" The non-elemental girl squirmed in her grasp.

"I was SO worried about you two!" The Japanese woman held her youngest child and husband in a tight grip.

"You already know what happened!?" Jay was surprised his wife seemed to already know what went on at Buddy's Pizza.

"It's all over the news!" Nya pointed at the TV, showing Buddy's Pizza crowded with journalists and cameramen.

"Is Ninjago in danger again?" NTV reporter Nathan asked, "Will the ninjas return to protect the citizens like they have done a long time ago? Could be, because tonight, inventor of the famous P.I.X.A.L.'s and former ninja, Jay Walker, fought off a trio of thugs at Buddy's Pizza. The owner of the pizzeria have provided us with a rough sketch of them."

The screen displayed a crude drawing that resembled the trio Jay fought at the restaurant.

Nya didn't want to believe it but knew it was no use denying it.

The peace Ninjago has enjoyed for years have been shattered.

"We still know very little of these thugs or if they have any relation to the string of mysterious disappearances going around lately but if you find them, contact the authorities right away!"

"Sayuri, go to your room," Nya began, "Daddy and I need to have some grown-up talk."

The nine-year-old girl wanted to find out what was going on but obeyed anyway. Once she was gone, Jay and Nya started to discuss… _his_ return…

"Do you think _he_ has returned?" Nya whispered to her husband.

"I don't know," Jay shrugged, "But he'll obviously want vengeance if he has and will try to hunt us down and our children won't be safe either. We know what happened to Sayuri back there."

"I was hoping this day wouldn't come so soon."

"Me neither. But we should've seen it coming. _He_ can't remain locked away forever."

"I still get chills thinking about what happened all those years ago. To think our children will go through the same thing…"

"I also don't want that either but I still prefer to think that wherever darkness may lay, there'll always be the light to drive it back."

"You know, you're actually stronger than you seem. At least you still know how to hope."

"That's the power of positive thinking."

Nya appreciated Jay for always being himself even after all these years.

That was why she married him in the first place.

* * *

><p>Another early morning has arrived at the monastery but Lloyd was already tense.<p>

Being careful not to wake Iris, he walked over to the window and gaze at the rising sun but not even the first rays of morning can give him comfort due to what he saw on the news last night. He knew what happened with Jay and Sayuri at Ninjago City and the unusual events going on in Ninjago and he knew all too well what it meant for his students and their parents.

The new generation already have to face their first challenge as ninjas.

He always knew that the forces of evil will return to resume their nefarious designs one day but he didn't expect it to be so soon. Sure, his students are now able to control their elements but they were still so young and naïve, especially Willow who was only twelve, the same age he was when it all began.

"Lloyd…?"

The hero of Ninjago was soon joined by his faithful wife. Before he can say anything, the former kunoichi of time spoke.

"I know you're thinking about these recent events."

"Yeah…" Lloyd admitted, "The disappearances, Jay's incident at the pizzeria, I know they don't seem like it but I'm sure they're both related. Both must've been orchestrated by… _him_…"

Iris felt her blood run cold thinking about _him_…

"So he's still alive…" She whispered.

"Light and shadow are two sides of the same coin," Her husband reminded her, "One can never truly destroy the other. It was only a matter of time before the forces of evil throw the balance off course again."

"But did it have to be so soon?"

"Iris, we don't have full control over the world. We can't decide when _he_ comes back. Besides, our children have trained for this day since their powers awakened. They're not as ignorant as we were back then."

"But we've learned from our experiences and our children will have to make their own."

"At first, I was looking forward to seeing our children go off on their own adventures but now, I don't think it's a good idea…"

"But they must mature to fulfill their destinies like we have."

"I know. I'm just not looking forward to the day they'll have to become official ninjas."

"And when will that be?"

…

"Today."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**Looks like things are finally gonna get down! As you know, the 'main conflict' in this story will have aspects of 'Rebooted' & 'Rise of an Ancient Evil' but will have some elements of my own! (See what I did there?) As for Akira/Liana, I don't wanna rush so I apologize if their upcoming moments may seem slow. Also, some action might show up in a couple of chapters.**

**Again, I want to thank everyone who've reviewed this story! To ForeverDreamer12, AwesomeAuther13, samuraifan282, Goldmedalninja, NinjaWriterMaster, LightningDanino23, ZaneLoverFan88, PyroHunter16, IceFreak101, SuperSmashDemigodNinjaKnight, & countless more, thank you so much! Words can never express my gratitude!**

**As always, let me know what you think & review!**


	9. New Generation

**Children of Destiny**

**Finally! The kids will become official ninja & kunoichi in this chapter!**

**This chapter will also feature the original ninjas & there's also a reference to the new Ninjago game coming out soon & kudos to those who can find it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: New Generation<p>

Lloyd knew there was no time to waste. Quite literally overnight, a fifth man named Ronin also went missing. He had to act fast or there will be even more disappearances.

The new ninjas and kunoichi woke up for another day of training, having no idea what destiny already has in store for them.

"What do you think Sensei Lloyd will make us do today?" Forrest started the conversation.

"He'll probably train us to use our elements alone." Amy mused aloud.

"Training… has been cancelled for today…"

The young apprentices would've been pleased if not for the grim expression on Lloyd's face.

"Dad, is something wrong?" Willow asked with naïve violet eyes.

Lloyd felt his heart waver seeing his innocent daughter. The horrible truth he'll have to tell her will shatter her childlike mind. He wanted to give her the best chance at a happy childhood and not that of his. He remained silent, not wanting to make her worry.

"You'll still have history lessons with Misako today."

The new generation were hoping for a full day-off but it wasn't so bad. At least Misako was nice and was nothing like the teachers from school.

"Liana, may I borrow Haukka for a while? I have a very important task for it." Lloyd asked.

"Okay." After retreating for a couple of minutes, Liana returned with the avian robot.

"What do you need Haukka for?" She still wondered what her teacher was up to.

"You'll find out when the time is right."

Lloyd quietly sauntered off with the mechanical falcon, leaving his students dumbfounded.

The green ninja can be pretty serious but he was never THAT solemn.

Something was up…

* * *

><p>Lloyd learned a bit of Haukka's mechanics and managed to record a message, detailing what he thinks of the recent events, who was probably behind them, and to meet at the monastery but mustn't let their children see them.<p>

With his message done, he released the falcon to the skies, hoping it can reach them all…

Zane and Heather never expected the message they received upon Haukka's return.

"Zane, do you think _he_ has returned…?" Heather asked once the recording ended.

"I sense a high probability," Her husband answered warily, "Even _I_ have been foolish enough to believe he was gone forever…"

"We were _all_ fools…" The former kunoichi of nature sighed bitterly.

"We aren't to blame," The former nindroid said, "_Nobody_ ever thought he would return…"

Zane released Haukka to relay Lloyd's message to the other original ninjas while he and Heather prepared for a trip to the monastery…

* * *

><p>Kai had trouble concentrating on his work and most of his blades were warped as a result. Even he knew what nearly happened to his niece. If the same happened to his children and Aria, he would be beyond pissed. He imagined himself beating up the thugs if they did and took out his rage on his work. He pounded the blade so hard it broke in two. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he kicked the broken chunk of metal across the floor, still imagining it was one of the gangsters but came to his senses before anything bad happens.<p>

"Dammit…" He cursed to himself.

"Kai, is something wrong?" Aria asked from behind the shop.

"Nothing," He responded, "I was just thinking…"

The former kunoichi came in and was relieved that the shop wasn't a wreck but knew the same can't be said for her husband's temper. She was also upset over the strange events going on in Ninjago lately but it was no use dealing with them in anger.

"Let's go inside," Aria offered, "We can talk about all this later."

Before they can head inside, a loud caw got their attention.

Haukka flew right in front of Kai and Aria and immediately played Lloyd's message. Once it was finished, the robot bird left as suddenly as it arrived but the fiery couple knew what was going on and it wasn't good.

"I should've known this was going to happen," Kai started, "We must go now."

"What? So soon?" Aria asked in slight astonishment.

"The sooner we can get to the bottom of this, the better."

"Right."

Kai closed the shop early and he and Aria summoned Breeze so they can get to the monastery.

* * *

><p>Sayuri decided that the only good thing to come out of the incident last night was getting all the attention from her parents, who've been treating her like a princess. For example, her mother made her omurice for lunch with a personalized message written out of ketchup on it and her father showing her his latest P.I.X.A.L. design he had yet to show the rest of their family. It was nice being the center of attention but even she thought it might be a little too much.<p>

"And this is where the springs will lock into place." Jay showed the diagrams of his latest design to his daughter when he heard pecking from the window.

The inventor was surprised to see Haukka at the window and let it in. It flew to where Nya was so she too can see the message it has for the family. Once again, it played Lloyd's message and the couple were understandably upset. After what happened last night, they should've known this was going to happen.

"This is _not_ good," Nya muttered, "We have to leave as soon as we can."

"What about me?" Sayuri asked.

"Sayuri, Mommy and I have to leave for a while but it's for your own safety." Jay told her.

"Do you _really_ have to go?" His daughter asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry," Her mother consoled her, "We won't be gone for too long."

Despite the short notice, Jay and Nya still had time to meet at the monastery but they knew this meant leaving Sayuri behind but that wasn't a huge issue. As always, Jay's parents were always eager to spend time with their grandchildren and Sayuri, despite not having any elements, was no exception.

"Be good while we're gone," Jay kissed his daughter's forehead, "We'll be back soon."

"Okay, Dad."

Sayuri didn't mind being with her grandparents nor did her brothers. Even if they were old, they were still fun to be with. Having been inventors even before Jay was born, they were up to date with the latest technology and loved to play video games with their grandchildren and at times, they would even watch movies together.

"Now that your parents are gone, let's go out have some fun!" Edna was already itching to have a good time with her granddaughter.

"But first, wanna see your daddy's baby videos?" Ed suggested, holding some old video tapes.

* * *

><p>Cole and Luna were out on a casual outing when Haukka reached them.<p>

"Is there something you need to show us?" Luna asked the robotic bird.

The falcon nodded and played Lloyd's message for the fourth time before it can finally go back to the monastery. Luna was heartbroken knowing that her daughters could be in danger.

"I was hoping this day would never come…" She already wept, "My poor children…"

Cole was also upset but being solid like the earth, managed to keep his cool.

"Luna, they'll have to know the truth. They're not kids anymore."

"_Aber_…"

"I know how you feel but with the disappearances and stuff going around lately, our daughters will find out sooner or later. We can't keep coddling them."

Luna always knew her daughters will have to face reality sooner or later but she still can't help but fear for them. No matter the circumstances, they'll always be her little girls. But in the end, she knew that as a mother, she'll have to help them prepare for the challenges awaiting them.

"Should we head to the monastery now?" Cole asked.

"_Ja_…"

Cole knew all this was hard on his wife and it was tough for him too. He also loved his daughters very much but he also wanted to guide them in this tumultuous time. At least the meeting will give him the opportunity to learn how…

* * *

><p>It was only a few hours since Lloyd sent his message when the ninja couples arrived.<p>

All the original ninja and kunoichi managed to reach the monastery. Remembering everything Lloyd told them, they were careful not to let their children see them as they were led deep into the building where they can discuss the matter at hand.

Joining the original team in the meeting room were Wu, Garmadon, Haruka, and Misako.

"Are the children preoccupied?" Garmadon asked Misako.

"They're watching a movie," The wise scholar answered, "We have plenty of time to talk."

"You should already know why we're here." Lloyd immediately cut to the chase, "We all know of the unusual events plaguing Ninjago as of late."

"I'm still pissed off at those bastards that tried to take my little girl…" Jay growled in deep ire.

"You've managed to beat them back. That's all that matters for now." Iris calmed him down.

"If those sons of bitches even _try_ to do to my children what they've done with Sayuri, I'm gonna do to them what Lloyd had done to Pythor!" Kai's fists practically glowed with red hot rage.

"Kai…!" Aria held back her husband to keep him from burning the monastery.

The original monastery suffered such a fate many years ago and the ninjas didn't want that to happen to this one.

"Not like I've forgotten or anything, but can you give a recap of why we're here? You know, just in case." Jay boasted, still being a jovial fellow after all these years.

Garmadon decided to get the conversation started himself.

"As we've all heard, strange disappearances have occurred and then there was the incident at Ninjago City with Jay and Sayuri. Yesterday, there were four people missing but today, it's now five. We're pretty sure there's a certain someone behind all this."

"I think, no, I _know_ that evil has returned." Lloyd said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

A feeling of dread filled the room.

His former teammates knew what he was referring to.

"So the cycle begins anew…" Zane whispered, feeling an ominous shadow within his very being.

"He really does want revenge on us…" Aria gasped.

"Most likely," Lloyd nodded, "We should all know that light and shadow can never exist without the other, nor can they truly destroy each other. All we can do is seek a balance between them but now, that balance have been tipped in darkness' favor."

"But what can we do to stop him!?" Cole asked impatiently.

"A new generation of heroes must arise and protect Ninjago just like we have."

"New generation…?"

"Our children will be put to the test by destiny."

"B-but they're not ready!" Heather objected.

"They may be young but not without potential," Sensei Wu said, "You were very much like your children when you first became ninjas."

"I know… but…"

"You can't shelter your children from the dark side of reality forever," Even Garmadon offered his words of wisdom, "They need to grow up in order to become ninjas. It won't be pleasant but we all know that sometimes, we must make sacrifices for the greater good."

The original heroes knew all too well what that was like. Luna still remembered being forced to put her original dreams aside to protect her loved ones and Lloyd and Iris lost their childhood in order to defeat the Overlord… and it was all in vain.

_He_ was back with a lust for vengeance.

(*) "To think our kids will have to go through what _we_ had, especially at such a young age… Oh, my _Töchters_..." Luna bitterly wept to the point even Cole can't console her.

"I understand how you feel," Lloyd was calmer about the matter, "But the children have shown great promise and have been training since they were little. The one thing they need more than anything is their parents' love and support and I know you have plenty of it to give."

"But what if that's not enough?" Heather asked, "What if our children get into a situation they can't get out of?"

"They may be the protectors of Ninjago of this age but that doesn't mean you won't be able to fight by their side," Garmadon answered, "Even my brother and I, in our old age, are willing to help our son and his children when need be."

The group pondered over the former dark lord's words of wisdom.

Just because their children will be fighting doesn't mean they'll just let them do it all alone. As parents _and_ protectors of Ninjago, they'll continue helping those in need.

"We understand." Kai said coolly.

"I think it's time for the children to learn the truth. Bring them here." Lloyd commanded.

"I'll go get them." Haruka offered and went to fetch the new generation.

* * *

><p>The new ninja and kunoichi were having a Disney marathon and were in the middle of Smash-It Sam when Haruka came in.<p>

"Grandma, what are doing here?" Leon asked.

"Kids, there's something we need to show you all."

"We…?" Amy already knew something was up when Haruka mentioned 'we'.

"Come with me," The green ninja's mother still beckoned, "There is much to be revealed…"

The group followed her down the halls, asking her a bunch of questions along the way but she refused to answer, only saying they will find out everything once they reach their destination.

"We're here," Haruka stopped in front of a large pair of double doors, "All the questions you've asked will be answered here. You may be surprised by what's behind these doors but

Understandably, the new generation was shocked to see their parents at the monastery.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here!?" Alex pretty much said it for everyone.

Before any of the parents can say anything, their teacher did.

"Students, listen to me," Lloyd got his pupils' attention, "You should already know your parents have fought against evil many years ago. We all thought evil was gone forever but our cycle has ended and it just started anew and this time, _you_ will be the light pitted against the shadows."

"Can you just get to the point?" Akira asked impatiently.

Lloyd let a long quiet sigh before he can actually say it. At first, he was looking forward to telling his children and students that they will be ninja and kunoichi but now, the excitement was gone due to the serious situation.

But he'll have to tell them anyway…

"Students, from this point forward… you are officially ninja and kunoichi."

An uncomfortable silence loomed over the room like mute storm clouds. The parents were just waiting for an explosion but it never came.

Their children were completely speechless and their minds were blank at the revelation.

They were looking forward to the day they complete their training and head off into the world and go on all sorts of adventures but they never thought it would be like this.

"I understand if you're shocked by all this but remember what I told you. You all have potential buried deep within you and this is an opportunity for you to unlock them."

"Can we really do that…?" Melody asked in astonishment.

"It may take time but I'm sure you will but first, there's something I want to give you."

Lloyd passed out several boxes to the ninjas, each with their elemental symbol engraved on it. They opened the boxes only to feel this was all a bit… anti-climatic.

"You got us pajamas?" Chris asked in a deadpan voice.

"They're uniforms," Lloyd corrected him, "Each one is designed to match your personality and element. They're each unique, just like you. You should try them on."

The ninjas and kunoichi retreated to their rooms to change and came out in their uniforms.

Their parents felt a wave of nostalgia hit them despite the dire situation at hand.

Akira's gi was red with flames accented with shimmering gold details on it and was sleeveless. The same flame patterns also ran up the sides of his leg pants and the whole uniform came with gold gauntlets and greaves. A belt was slung over his shoulder and attached to the back was a scabbard to hold a sword should he need it.

Alex's outfit was rather eclectic to match her independent nature. Her top had one thick strap over her right shoulder with two thin strips of translucent cloth streaming from the top of it and she also had matching capris. The glove going up her left arm ended at her bicep and kept her fingers bare while the right glove ended at her elbow and covered her entire hand. The orange outfit had pale swirling patterns like the wind strewn around it and was finished off with a thick belt to carry her weapons.

Chris' blue gi was open to reveal his silver undershirt. The gi itself had lightning patterns made of grey material giving off a metallic sheen running along the edges with silver gauntlets on his hands and a navy blue belt fastening it in place. His pants were also blue with the same metallic lightning patterns on the legs.

Kyle's also had an open gi but it was sleeveless and yellow and the undershirt had short sleeves and was white. The edges of his gi gave a metallic sheen as if it was made of real gold. His hands were covered in simple gold gauntlets and his pants had a white diamond pattern running along the legs.

Liana's pristine white uniform consisted of a top with a sweetheart neckline with a shimmering strap wrapped just below her shoulders and right above the top of her shirt. The skirt was just loose enough to let her run without difficulty with icy blue snowflakes embroidered on it. A pair of gloves with a snowflake pattern went up to her elbows and covered the top of her hands. A silver belt with a metallic sheen had latches on them to carry any weapons she'll have on hand and the final articles of clothing were her boots that went up to her knees.

Forrest's sleeveless teal gi with green leaves embroidered on it exposed the long sleeves of his darker teal undershirt and was held by a dark green belt and his teal pants were slightly baggy capris. Vine-like patterns ran up his arms and legs and a dark green belt resembling a vine was slung over his shoulder to carry any weapon of choice.

Amy's black spaghetti strap tank top showed just a little bit of her belly and her shorts too were black. Tight gloves went up to the top of her elbows and tall boots extended all the way to the middle of her thighs. A rope-like belt was wrapped around her waist and dark leather straps ran across her top to hold any weapons on her back. Her uniform would've been monotonous if not for the images of rocks strewn around top and shorts and crack patterns like those on the earth during an earthquake ran up her gloves and boots.

Melody's purple top had a straight neckline exposing her shoulders with sleeves that were long and flowing. Her skirt was just like Liana's, allowing her to run fast. A thick translucent sash was wrapped around her waist in a bow trailing a bit from her left side. A hoop that appeared to be made out of a single amethyst rested on the right side to hold any weapon of her choosing. Her shoes were also tall boots reaching her knees. Wave patterns in varying shades of blue adorned her entire uniform.

Leon's uniform was just like his father's but the accents and shoulder armor were gold as well as the undershirt peeking from his neckline.

Willow's pink uniform was also very similar to her mother's but still had its differences. The top was like a kimono and was so pale it was almost white and fastened by a simple deep pink obi tied in a plain knot at the back and the pleated pink skirt reached her knees but was also loose enough for her to run. Her shoes were covered in simple short boots.

The one thing they all had in common were the masks covering the lower halves of their faces.

The original ninja and kunoichi felt slight pride seeing their children dressed in their uniforms. It reminded of them of the time _they_ first got theirs upon receiving the title of ninja and kunoichi.

"From this point forward, you are all officially ninja and kunoichi, protectors of Ninjago." Lloyd said once again. This time, he actually felt a little proud saying it.

"Chris, Kyle, how do you feel about all this?" Nya asked her sons.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Kyle was still in shock over his situation and he wasn't alone.

"You don't have to say anything," His father told him and his brother, "We know how you feel."

But there was little time for compliments. The new ninjas had to know what's going on.

"Students," Lloyd got their attention once again, "We have to tell you something important. We have to tell you about what's to come."

Everyone fell silent as Iris stepped up to start the conversation.

"Those stories we've told you about the Overlord are actually true," The former kunoichi began, "We sealed him away for some time but he managed to break free to resume his evil designs."

"Can't you just fight him again?" Leon asked.

"We would but _our_ cycle has ended," The kunoichi of time continued, "You are on but your next step into adulthood."

"Last night, your sister was almost kidnapped by a group of strange people." Nya confessed of the incident from yesterday.

Before Chris and Kyle can say anything, their father halted them.

"You don't have to worry about Sayuri," He told them, "She's safe… for now."

"But what if they try to take her again!?" Chris exclaimed.

"This is where the next issue comes in," Lloyd added, "Ever since you all came here, mysterious disappearances have occurred. There are only five people missing but it'll most likely add up if none of us investigate."

"But why can't you just fight back?" Alex asked.

"Our time has passed and we can't keep fighting forever," Their teacher said, "This may actually be a sign that we must pass the helm onto you. We've fulfilled _our_ destinies and now, it's time for you to fulfill yours."

"We went through the same thing when we were young," Cole said, "We were already on our first mission before we unlocked our Spinjitzu."

"I got mine first!" Jay boasted, still proud of being the first ninja to do so, much to his brothers' annoyance and sons' amusement.

"It doesn't matter who does what first," Garmadon lectured them, "The only thing that matters is if the new generation will have what it takes to fulfill their destiny."

"The children will likely have to traverse the vast lands of Ninjago as part of their quest. Jay, will you not mind building a second Destiny's Bounty for them?" Sensei Wu asked his former pupil.

"Anything for my kids." The ninja turned inventor quickly nodded.

"Now that you're official ninja and kunoichi, there's one more thing we have to show you."

The new ninjas' parents also remembered what Lloyd told them and also brought some things that could help their children…

Ever since the final battle, the original ninja and kunoichi each kept their weapon with them but still hid them from their children, keeping them locked away until the time they will be needed arises. Now, there was no need to hide them anymore now that it was time to pass them down to their children.

Each original ninja and kunoichi took out an object and placed it in front of them for their kids to see with their own eyes for the first time.

Before the new ninjas and kunoichi were the Gold and Silver Weapons.

* * *

><p>(*) <em>Töchters<em> = Daughters (German)

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh!<strong>

**Looks like things are finally getting down!**

**But will the new generation have what it takes to be a ninja?**

**Find out as we'll follow them on their adventures & there will also be some good ol' teenage antics now that they'll be living together for a long time! As always, review!**


End file.
